Sherlock x Reader: A consulting detective in love
by AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: This is my first fanfic so dont kill me! The story is about You my reader, Your fellow colleague was murdered and during the investigation you met The Consulting detective 'Sherlock Holmes' and his companion 'John Watson'. You and Sherlock clicked instantly but can Sherlock learn the human emotion 'Love? Or will he block those feelings and stay cold and collected.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first reader insert so please enjoy

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FP) : favourite pet (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour

Chapter:1 - Unable to be deduced

Sherlock's POV

I lounged around in my bedcovers until I heard the bell ring. I wrapped the bedcovers around me tightly and waddled like a demented penguin to the door. But before I could open the door, I was stopped by John who looked me down and checked I at least covered myself well enough. Apparently, I wasn't suitable for the public eye at this minute in time. "Sherlock, go back into your flat and get changed at least so you look suitable!" John told me. I got the message and waddled my way back up the stairs to my flat and dropped my bedcovers as soon as I entered the room and dressed myself in my usual attire. Oh god I almost forgot! I reached into my bedside table and opened a packet of nicotine patches and slapped 6 patches onto my forearm and then closed the button connecting the cuff of my shirt and wandered out of my bedroom towards the living-room which I saw John in the kitchen brewing a cup of tea. "Good morning, John," I told him politely which was usually very strange since every morning I wake up being the most intolerable person, since I wake up crabby and irritable towards anyone within 5 metres of me. John stared at me surprised for a couple of seconds. "We'll looks like someone has a change in attitude this morning!" John said jokily and I caught on quite fast. "Oh hush you, I was just trying to be polite for once and that's the response I get!" I glared at John with irritation in my eyes which made John gulp. John quickly got over it and went back to brewing his cuppa and I was then reminded about earlier this morning with the ringing at the door. "John, who was at the door earlier this morning?" I questioned John. John then walked into the main living area and passed me a cream coloured file folder containing a couple of papers. "It was a friend of Lestrade, he's given us a case," John told me. I opened the file folder eager to get my hands on a new case. When I opened the folder I was confronted with a picture of a young girl around 23 with short black hair and hazel brown eyes.

I started to deduce this woman and slowly learned a couple of facts about her but nothing overly useful to the investigation. She was a student teacher, and had an abusive boyfriend who constantly slapped her, she travelled often around the country ect,ect. I then picked up her personal file and dropped it on the floor just to annoy John. "Dear God Sherlock, you could of put the file on the frikin table and not to just throw it on the floor like a piece of trash!" John shouted at me. I chuckled to myself "Well John, that file was more than trash it was actually a piece of useless shit that will not help the investigation at all!" I responded. John looked at me very pissed off which made me smile on the inside. It's fun to mess with John's head sometimes. I just remembered I did not know why this girl was my case so I decided to ask John since he ought to know since he was the one who received the files. "John, why are we investigating this girl what happened to her?" I asked. John replied "She was found lying in a stream not to far away from where she worked and she as branded with some sort of symbol on her chest which is in some sort of language," John explained to Sherlock. I noticed some files underneath the young girl's file, these must be the people we need to interview later today. The first picture I saw was a picture of a young woman with (HL) (HC) and soft (EC) eyes. She looked mesmerising and for some reason I couldn't deduce her which confused me since I could deduce someone or something from pictures or real-life. This event was a first for me . This has never happened to THE Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective of Scotland Yard. Who was this woman? My eyes wandered to the top of the page to find the name of the unknown woman. (YN) (LN). Was what I read from the page. I tested her name by saying it quietly to myself and it felt soft to my lips. "John we can't mope around here all day, we have a case to solve!" I rose from the couch with excitement. I snatched my infamous scarf and coiled it around me neck and slipped on my usual shoes I wore when on cases and walked out the door with John trailing behind. I held her address in my hand as I led John to our first suspect.

Your POV

You were shocked, she was dead. Your friend and colleague was found dead in a stream. You imagined her lifeless body being found by some innocent member of the public. It made your stomach churn. But you have to be brave for your pupils and the rest of your colleagues too but it was just so hard. I knew (RFN) really well and we trusted each other with a lot of things and knew things that others didn't. You sat comfortably in front of your fireplace which was currently on due to the current torrential weather your London flat was in the centre of.

Damn you British weather! Then happily, your pet (FP), (PN) wandered up to you with soft teddy bear eyes and jumped onto your lap and nuzzled its face into your lap. Which made you relax somehow. You then heard a knock at your door. (PN) jumped off your lap in surprise and looked a up at you as if saying 'there's someone at the door, aren't you going to get it?' You rose from your comfortable armchair and slipped on your (FC) slipper socks which fit you nicely. The knocks grew louder and louder which soon resulted in you gaining a headache from the infernal knocking. You reached the door of your flat and opened the door to reveal two middle aged men. One was shorter and had dirty blonde brown hair and was wearing a checkered shirt and jeans. The other was tall and had dark curls which looked so delicate and wore a long black jacket and a blue scarf which was tightly wrapped around his neck. His eyes were hypnotising as they stared into my (EC) eyes, those turquoise eyes of his.

You snapped yourself out of your little daydream and focused your attention on why these men we currently outside your flat at 11:32 in the middle of a torrential thunderstorm. "Excuse me Miss, are you Miss (YN) (LN) by any chance?" the tall attractive man asked. "Yes that would be me, do you need help with something?" You asked politely. "Yes actually, we are investigating the case of the death of (RFN) (RLN) and we have been informed that you were good friends with her and worked with her?" The short dirty blonde informed me. "Oh yes, we were quite good friends actually and I knew her quite well outside of work," you told the two men. "Can we please come in?" The tall man asked. You nodded and led them inside and they hung their coats on the coat hanger that was nailed to one of the walls in my flat. I led them into the main living area where (PN) happily slept. They sat themselves down on the couch and I wandered over to my armchair where (PN) awoke and scampered off somewhere which gave me the perfect chance to sit on my armchair. "First off, hello Miss (YN) (LN) I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my companion John Watson," The tall man spoke and pointed his finger to his companion. I gently smiled at the two men and waited until they decided to ask me questioned at my recently deceased friend. "Alright Miss (YN), we are going to ask you some questions about your friend (RFN) are you okay with this since we know that it might be too soon to talk about her?" John asked me which told me he knew to take it slow and easy on me. I pondered whether or not I would be okay but I came to a decision. "It's all right, ask away,"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The case begins

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FP) : favourite pet (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour

Sherlock's POV

My eyes wandered around her house, but i always had one eye on her. She motioned for me and John to take a seat which was covered in many pillows and cushions which looked handmade by her or by a distant relative. Her (EC) eyes looked ravishing in this lighting but i had to keep my mind on the case at hand. This girl was distracting me from the case... how? John looked at me curiously and definately wasnt pleased that we travelled from 221b all the way to the other side of London and even though we took a taxi, we still somehow got drenched to the skin. "So Miss (LN), what were your connections with the victim and when did you see her last?" John questioned her since he knew i was thinking and i scolded him when he distracted me from thinking. Just like that stupid Anderson. The young woman twiddled her fingers as she retraced her memories to the last time she was in contact with (RFN) (RLN).

"Well, i spoke to her last about 2 weeks ago and she didnt look like her usual perky self!" She spoke worriedly about her deceased friend.

"I thought that it was maybe something to do with her boyfriend but everytime i asked her about him, she instantly changed the subject."

Her (HL) (HC) covered most of her face as she drooped her head down, dropping her gaze from ours. "The school day ended and she told me she would lock everything up and told me to leave my spare key to the classroom with her, so i did not knowing that would be the last time i spoke with her." she lifted her head to reveal her (EC) eyes were laced in the tears she held back. She must have truly had a good friendship with her like mine and John's. though John was my only friend i felt something i haven't felt in a long time. not since the day i learned that caring wasn't an advantage. Thanks to dear Mycroft. i felt... Empathy. SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M SHERLOCK HOLMES FOR CHRIST SAKE!

I quickly deduced things in the room to destroy that feeling of empathy i had for this girl. Like how John's jumper had stains on it from when a crabby gentleman, who worked for a lawsuit. Spilled his Starbucks Coffee all over John and quickly mumbled a few curses and then stormed off.

"Did you know that her boyfriend had started becoming abusive and violent towards her?" i asked questionably.

"No i didn't, she never really wanted to talk about him very much and i always wondered if something was up with him but never had the courage to ask." Miss (FN) said shyly. Low in confidence. Yet she's a teacher. Intriguing.

Your POV

The two men in my living-room were sitting on my sofa that was angled straight at my armchair. The dark charcoal haired man supposedly named Sherlock Holmes and his companion John Watson were starting to ask me questions about (RFN) (RLN) and the thought of you friend and colleauge dead brought a watery substance to your (EC) eyes but you kept them back. these people are here to try and find the monster that did this to (RFN) (RLN). They brought up the idea of her boyfriend becoming abusive and asked if you knew of this fact and you plainly replied with a no but then remembered how you always had a suspicious feeling about her and her boyfriend but kept those theories in the back of your mind. "Miss (LN)?" you were brought back from your quick trip down memory lane by the voice of Sherlock Holmes' companion, John Watson.

"Oh sorry, um please call me (FN), only my students call me that!" you said calmly. this awakened a smile within Sherlock's stern face, small dimples shown where the smile/smirk awakened. "Well (FN), if any news arises about your friend then you and her family will be contacted immediately and if you remember anything else about the event then please make your way to our address and we wil discuss the things you may have remembered." Sherlock rised from his seat, dusting and pulling up his collar upon his coat and making it almost shape his face completely. And showing off his deep cheekbones. John took this as a sign from Sherlock and stood up from his seat on the sofa.

You arose from your armchair to lead the detectives to the door. John exited first and before Sherlock could leave the frame of my door, he took your hand into his and layed a soft kiss to my knuckles. Your face grew hotter. "Remember (FN), if you remember anything else come to our address and discuss it with us." He gently let go of your hand, you were too frozen in shock to react. The two exited your flat and went to go hail a taxi for themselves. You softly pushed the door to and wandered back to your living-room where (PN) was huddled in the space where the mysterious Sherlock Holmes sat only a few minutes ago. (PN) jumped up and ran up to you with something in its mouth. it looked like...a napkin? You took it from (PN)'s small mouth and examined it. it read...

S**herlock Holmes**

**Address: 221b Baker st, Westminister, London**

**Your** heart fluttered at the sight as you sunk into your armchair thinking about the strange and mysterious, Sherlock Holmes...

Sherlocks POV

As the taxi pulled up onto the pavement, i thought about my feeling of empathy i felt back there. did it really happen? did i feel something for another human being. Me and John exited the taxi and wandered up the stairs towards our flat. The smell of Speedy's cafe could be faintly scented in the air because of opening the windows probably after they left. I sat myself down in my chair and thought deeply about the case. The door to 221B Baker St was closed which meant John was out of the flat for a short period of time. I grabbed my gun and shot at the wall 3 or 4 times and that is when i heard yelling at me to stop shooting my gun at her walls. My mind was filled with mixed emotions, emotions i thought i never had, thoughts i never knew were possible for me to feel. As i shot my final bullet at the wall, i thought of (FN). I smirked once again.I spoke quietly...

"So, the case begins."

A.N. Hi my little tacos and cupcakes. its been a really long time since i uploaded the first chapter to this Sherlock x Reader so i guess some of you deserved a second chapter. So here it is. I feel as if this is almost filler for when the big moments appear in the future chapters which i am planning at this minute and time. hope you enjoyed it! ~AgentLlamaSocks341 xxx


	3. Chapter 3

YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour

Chapter 3: The man at the funeral

Your POV

Violent flashes rippled through you, endless darkness was what you were met with until a bright light stung your eyes. a figure appeared in front of you. it was a man with a black hoodie over most of his face but his smirk could be easily seen and he only spoke a few single words which brought shivers down your spine. "Dont be scared (YN), you wil see your dear friend (RFN) very shortly!" he lunged for you with large hands and started strangling you with his pale hands slowly making your vision darken. The man above you kept whispering your name and telling you its time to join (RFN) and then BANG!

you found myself on the floor next to your bed with crimson blood seeping from the sole of your foot. "Must have dropped that glass of water i brought to bed with me last night." you whimpered as you pulled yourself up and pulled your (HL) (HC) away from your face and wandered to your on-suite(yes you have a on-suite DEAL WITH IT) and searched for the bandages and plasters. You eventually found some bandages and checked if there was any glass in the wound and thankfully there wasn't. You wrapped it around the cut which didn't look too deep. You remembered what today was. No wonder you had a nightmare about her. Today is (RFN)'s funeral. You have been asked to attend it today and of course you couldn't turn down the family of someone you knew very well and had a close relationship with.

You decided to wear a black dress with thin black tights and flats. Your (HL) (HC) was pulled tightly pulled back into a bun at the back of your head. You looked yourself over before walking towards the church, where the ceremony would take place. You saw a large group of people gathered outside the church and instinctly knew it was in the right place. The church doors opened and all of the family members and friends entered and you walked towards one of the pews and sat beside an elderly woman clutching a rosary bead necklace and praying for (RFN). The burial of her casket still had to be done and you walked over to where they were burying her and stood with tears escaping from your (EC) eyes and stared sorrowfully at where she was buried and looked up to see a man with a black zipped up hoodie and it struck fear in your heart.

It was the man from your nightmare, the man who wanted to hurt you. The man loomed over near a statue of a angel. As soon as the funeral ended the man's hood fell down and revealed his hazel eyes staring into you and his dark black brown hair, perfectly combed and straightened. This situation is creeping you out, what if that man over there has something to do with (RFN)'s death? Or is he a part of your imagination? He can't be, he just can't! You looked back at the the angel statue and... he was gone! You became more aware of your surroundings and felt weak and vulnerable. You quickly walked out of the graveyard and ran all the way back to your flat. You slammed your apartment door and rested your back against the door with your hands resting against your mouth.

You were in complete shock. (PN) wandered its way towards you and had the napkin in its mouth again. You took the napkin and pondered whether or not to tell Sherlock about the man at the funeral, You didn't want to tell him about the nightmare, there was no need to. You sprinted to your bedroom to change into something else. You dressed yourself in a thin jumper with a cute design on it and black skinny jeans. You wished (PN) goodbye and left your flat to hail for a taxi. The taxi eventually came and you told him to head to Baker St. The taxi stopped outside of Baker St. You paid the taxi driver and sprinted up the few stairs up to the doorbell and rang it a few times and waited. The door opened to reveal John at the door. "(YN)?" John asked me worriedly and shocked. "Yeah its me, um i have some more info about (RFN)'s case that may be of interest to you and Sherlock." You said shyly.

"Come on right in then!" John exclaimed. He opened the door and started to lead you up the stairs towards the apartment when... "Oh hello dear, who might you be?" Asked . You and John turned yourselves around to face . " this is (YN) (LN) and she was friends with the girl on the news remember?" He told her. 's eyes widened. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry about your dear friends death dearie, come here." waked up to you and tightly pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. You never liked hugs that much. So your body was tight and stiff, you waited until she let you go.

BANG!?

A loud sound rung in the air, Mrs. Hudson let you go to let out a deep sigh.

"He's at it again."

"Who's at it, what was that?" You asked worriedly

"You'll see, come on." John told you with a smile

You just went with it and followed John to the main living area. The scene before you nearly made you burst into laughter.

Sherlock was on the sofa with his dark curls tattered and mangled, slouching at an angle. With a white bed-sheet covering him. You then noticed the gun in his hands. So he was the one who made the loud sound. John shouted at Sherlock over the sound of him repeatedly shooting bullets into his living-room wall. Sherlock finally stopped and looked over to John. His greyish blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He finally noticed you were in the room.

"Hello again (YN)." He said blatantly

"Hi Sherlock, um i have some new info you might be interested in." You said quietly

"Will you excuse me for one moment?" He asked, you nodded slowly

Sherlock arose from his seat and wrapped the bed-sheet tighter around his body which showed off some of the muscle he had on him. He waddled past me, like that of a penguin. He waddled off somewhere. John asked if you wanted a drink, so you quietly answered.

"Yes please, tea if you have any."

He nodded and went off into the kitchen, You sat yourself down and waited patiently. John brought you your tea and rested it in your hands. You thanked him and sipped some of your tea. You waited in silence for Sherlock's return. Sherlock finally arrived back in the living area, this time he was fully dressed and strolled over to you and John.

"Now, ready to get going?" he asked

"Going?, Going where?"

"Out of here, there's ears everywhere including here." he responded mysteriously

"Damn you Sherlock for acting all mysterious, I don't know why i suffer living with you sometimes!" John shouted at Sherlock

Sherlock smirked.

"Its because you're my only friend John Hamish Watson, even though i put decapitated heads in our fridge." Sherlock said plainly

John sighed, its as if Sherlock's speech kinda told him to give up and just let Sherlock be Sherlock. What did Sherlock say about decapitated heads? Keeps them in their fridge. You gave yourself a note to self, 'DO NOT LOOK IN JOHN AND SHERLOCK'S FRIDGE E.G. MIGHT HAVE DECAPITATED HEADS IN IT'

"(YN), you ready to go?" Sherlock asked

"I dont have a say in this do i?" You smirked

"No you do not dear (YN)." Sherlock grinned like the Cheshire cat

You put down your tea and arose from your seat. Sherlock started walking, John close behind and you tagging along at the back. You all exited 221b and walked down the busy London streets of Westminster and stumbled upon a small cafe. Sherlock entered the small cafe. You all sat down quietly and wondered why Sherlock dragged you here with John. Questions... too many questions.

"Ok, (YN) what have you remembered from the last time we visited you?" Sherlock questioned

"Its not exactly a memory... its something else." you replied

"What?" John asked shocked

"Today was (RFN)'s funeral and of course i went, but something happened while i was there." You explained

"Explain?" John asked, looking confiused

"There was a man at the funeral, He reminded me of someone i think i remember seeing somewhere when (RFN) was alive maybe, but this man brought fear into me like a shadow or a ghost." You shivered

NO ONES POV

Sherlock saw your expression as clear as day, though he didn't feel many human emotions he knew she was truly afraid of this man. He examined you like he did with a corpse. He took a final look at your hands and face and saw what he needed to see. Your hands were shaking and you hand dark black circles ringing round your eyes. Lack of sleep? What could cause her to loose sleep like that? It then hit Sherlock. Nightmares. That's why.

"(YN), have you been having nightmares by any chance?" Sherlock asked (YN)

"WHAT, HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NIGHTMARES?!" She asked curiously

"Wild guess... so what happened in this nightmare of your's?"

"Well, it started off...

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LLAMAS (CUZ I SAY SO, OK?)

(YN) explained her nightmare to me and John. The nightmare was vivid and morbid, detailed to the bone. Dark hair and Brown eyes? There are many people with that hair and eye colour. But, i still felt determined to finish this case but also to be able to protect (YN) as well. This case had more twists and turns than we expected but I am no impotent detective, I am Sherlock Holmes. The thought of someone trying to hurt (YN), it made my stomach churn in disgust. What is this feeling, its so sudden and new. I felt protective over (YN), why do i feel this way. I only just met (YN), yet i feel this new feeling around her. I snapped out of my thoughts on human emotions and realised that John and (YN) were just sitting there, wondering when i would come out of my dream-like state. The man of (YN)'s nightmare was becoming a picture in my mind as i remembered every detail she told me about this man. I grabbed John and (YN)'s hands and jerked them off their seats, giving John long enough time to drop a £10 note on the table before Sherlock dragged them out of the cafe.

"Where are we going,Please explain?" (YN) asked Sherlock

"To the station."

"Why are we going to the station? Sherlock?" John asked Sherlock

"To tell Lestrade about 'Him' "

"Who's 'Him'?"

"The man at the funeral, of course"

A/N.

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry this A/N is gonna be short cuz i'm tired and i have to get this up now so yeah. Thanks for reading! The wait for Chapter 4 begins

Bye! ~AgentLlamaSocks341 xxx


	4. Chapter 4

YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour (SN) : school name (FF) : favourite flower

P.S. There is a few tiny curses and swears here and there,so yeah dont like swearing just miss that bit out okay?

Chapter 4: A bouquet wrapped in mystery

Your POV

You rolled your eyes at the sight. You were currently sitting in a taxi with John and Sherlock en route to the station. The two of them were bickering back and forth. You kept yourself out of it and stared out the window. You were tapped on the shoulder. "Were here," John said after he tapped your shoulder. Sherlock opened the taxi door and got out before you and John. John exited the taxi and Sherlock then held out his hand to grab yours to help you out of the taxi. You blushed at the sight of Sherlock acting like a gentleman. John chuckled at the sight. Sherlock's face turned a light pink colour at the slight touch of your hand. The taxi drove away from the station and Sherlock waltzed into the station with you and John tagging behind.

The three of you walked straight to Lestrade's office. Lestrade was sitting at his desk swirling spirals in his coffee and Anderson was leaning against one of the walls moaning about how boring it became. At the sight of Anderson, Sherlock almost pushed you behind you and blocked Anderson's view of you. Lestrade finally saw that John and Sherlock were in the room but didnt notice you of course. "Sherlock, what brings you here?" Lestrade questioned.

"Yeah Freak, why are YOU here?" Anderson pushed himself off the wall and confronted Sherlock and during his confronting stare at Sherlock he noticed you standing and almost hiding behind Sherlock. He walked past Sherlock and John and straight towards you. You stumbled backwards a tiny bit in fear. "Why hello there, Haven't seen you here before." He whipped his hair to the side rather idiotically might i say. Sherlock made a grumble under his breath in annoyance. Was that jealousy you were feeling emitting off of Sherlock. Jealousy? Sherlock?... It can't be.

Why would he feel jealousy towards this man. Yeah this guy is rather idiotic and moronic but why? You pushed that thought out of your head and decided to try and avoid and get away from this man. Sherlock saw your struggle and decided to help you get out of the grasp of Anderson. Anderson threw all the cheesy pick-up lines at you and you tried your hardest to try and escape when Sherlock grabbed you by the waist in a protective manner and said "I'm sorry Anderson but i don't think (YN) here is interested in a man with an IQ lower than a 5 year old and is currently cheating on his wife with a certain colleague of yours *Cough* Sgt Donovan, now will you leave us now Phillip?" Sherlock spoke plainly but sounded as if he had a hint of enjoyment and pleasure in confronting and annoying this man named 'Phillip' The annoying man named 'Philip buggered off in annoyance and made a loud huff sound and mumbled a few curses and swears towards Sherlock which only you heard.

Lestrade's attention was then appointed to you. "Sherlock, why exactly did you bring her here?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock grinned "You see, Miss (YN) here was friends and colleague of (RFN) (RLN) and we questioned her about before Miss (RFN)'s death and just today she was met with the figure of a man who she recognised as a suspicious person and came to us." Sherlock explained. Lestrade stood from his chair.

"May i please ask Miss (FN) some questions while she's here?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock turned his head towards you as if he was asking your nodded. Lestrade then led you to the questioning room and your (HL) (HC) hair was messily falling out of the bun you wrung in your hair earlier this morning and it began to bug you to no end but you held back the urge to fix it while Lestrade was questioning you. The questions were simple and you flew past them all quickly and you strolled your way to the questioning room and made your way to Sherlock and John.

Sherlock's POV

She looked stunning. Her (HL) (HC) was messily falling from the bun that was only tightly wrung up a couple of hours ago. Her clothing was casual but still looked smart. When Anderson flirted with (YN) I felt another unknown feeling rise up from within me. I kept my composure on the outer shell of me but on the inside a fiery pit was burning within me. Is this what jealousy is like? Well i went straight onto my next task, to get that arrogant fool of off (YN). It was easier than i thought it would be.

The feeling of holding (YN) around my arm made my heartbeat beat faster but it was unknown to anyone who was around me. (YN) walked back into the room and smiled at me and John. I took Lestrade aside and told him about the things you didn't add into your diary of events like the nightmare you had last night. I finished my 'chat' with Lestrade and decided to to take my leave. I walked back towards John and (YN) and told them that we were leaving. As we walked past Anderson's desk i heard Anderson mumble under his breath "Bastard...".

I smiled at my new nickname. Only a small smile though but it was still noticeable. We exited the station and hailed a taxi. I opened the door of the taxi for (YN) since i heard its supposedly polite to do so. We were all in the taxi and decided to drop (YN) off first at her flat. "So (YN) your'e a teacher at a school aren't you?" John asked. (YN) nodded. "Yes, i work at (SN) and i teach Year 1's." She smiled when she mentioned her pupils that she teaches. She seems so... passionate. As we dropped off (YN), she asked if we wanted anything like tea or coffee which we declined. I kissed her knuckles once again before we jumped back into the taxi. I smirked at the thought of (YN)'s slightly pink face and pulled up the collar of my coat once again and quietly exited reality for just one moment to think (AKA SHERLOCK'S MIND PALACE)

Your POV

Sherlock kissed my knuckles once again as he left. Your face tinged pink at the thought of him kissing your knuckles again. You were brought back into reality and opened the door to your flat and was met with the sight of (PN) greeting you as you entered the flat. You threw a meal in the microwave and waited for that to heat up. You thought about how you were going back to work tomorrow and seeing your pupils again and seeing your old friends at work but you could never forget about (RFN). She was really there for you at all times and now she was gone... forever. BEEP BEEP.

The sound of the microwave brought you back to reality. You sat in your armchair and quietly ate your microwavable meal. You grew tired after finishing your dinner. You sloppily made your way to your bedroom to get changed when you saw... a bouquet? Yes a bouquet, filled with (FF)s and wrapped in a dark red ribbon with a note etached to the ribbon. How did they get in here? You picked up the flowers and started to read the note that was etatched. Your eyes widened at what the note said.

**_Dear (YN),_**

**_I hope you like these flowers, i knew they were your favourite_**

**_I've been watching you for a long time my dear, your'e very beautiful you know_**

**_But all beautiful things must wither my dear (YN) even you..._**

**_Would you like me to leave the same bouquet on your grave, my love?_**

**_Dont worry you won't have to wait that long to see that friend of yours_**

**_love from _**

**_Your secret admirer _**

**_xxx_**

**_P.S. see you soon Darling xxx_**

You shivered in fear at what the note read. Maybe you just imagined it? You must have... right? You blamed your lack of sleep for what you read and decided to change into your (FC) pyjamas and you curled yourself up in your comfy duvet. You felt the injury that you made this morning. It felt as if it was healing. You hummed quietly as you lulled yourself to sleep. As you fell asleep, you imagined Sherlock's lips slightly turning into a small smile. You smiled to yourself at the thought and fell into a deep slumber.

**TIME SKIP ~ NEXT MORNING WARNING- A SMALL GORY SCENE NEAR THE END, DONT LIKE DON'T READ :)**

You were currently making yourself a cup of tea as you made your way through your morning routine and getting ready to head back to work at (SN). You quickly fed (PN) and headed out the door to get a taxi to work. You were making your way through the playground and were immediately attacked by your pupils into a hug. They really had missed you and you had really missed them. You told them to skedaddle and to wait till the bell rang.

They all ran off to play. You walked towards your classroom with the key in hand. First day back without (RFN) had started. You wiggled the key around and heard a CLICK. The door opened. You walked in and went straight to your desk to put down your papers. You sat at your desk for a few minutes and then you heard something... something strange. A dripping noise coming from (RFN)'s old office area. It grew louder and louder. You rose from your chair and walked slowly towards the door of (RFN)'s old office. The door to her office was unlocked? You opened the door slowly and then you let out a loud terrified scream. You stumbled back and hit your back against the wall. Your hands covered your mouth. A young lady around your age was nailed to the wall with blood dripping down the wall. DEAD. A message was written in blood.

**_YOU'RE_****_NEXT, MY LOVE_**

**_END OF CHAPTER 4 -_**

_A/N_

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes, hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of the story. It took me hours to write and my fingers are know red so better stop typing soon :) Also here is a shoutout to two of my best friends who are currently collaborating on a PHANFIC called 'What if' so if you can could you please check it out? Their names are hevdavies and IsobelAbbey so yeah PLEASE check them out! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic of mine. I put a lot of thought into this series so yeah see you when i write chapter 5 to this series. Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes i'll see you guys soon!

~AgentLlamaSocks~


	5. Chapter 5

YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour (SN) : school name

Chapter 5: Her safety is my duty not my burden

Sherlock's POV

Patiently, sitting in my armchair waiting for something to at least make the slightest amount of sound. But nothing happened. I sighed and slumped back further into my armchair, not caring if someone walked in right at this minute of time. I heard footsteps, sounded like John but something was up. His footsteps were heavy and quick as if he himself was on edge. John burst into the main living quarters with his mobile securely resting against his ear. His eyes widened and he began to stutter in the spot. He hung up on the person he was on the phone with and instantly ushered me out of my armchair as fast as he could.

"John, what has gotten into you? What is it?" I asked him curiously

"We have a case Sherlock, but it's at (SN)." He said solemnly

My eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of (SN), wait isn't it the school (YN) works at? I became anxious and worried for the safety of (YN). John flung my coat and scarf at me and began to run out of the door but i began to speed up and eventually overtook him as we hurried in a rush to get to the school where the woman who i couldn't deduce was currently at. I feared for her, i truly did. But i must keep my composure for her sake.

For (YN)'s sake.

The taxi arrived at (SN), i instantly searched for (YN) when i saw her. She was cowering in fear and shaking like a leaf. Our eyes met, her (EC) eyes were filled with tears and were on the verge of spilling when i saw her run. She was running straight towards me and John, closer and closer she came towards me until... she wrapped her shivering arms around my slim waist. With tears streaming quickly down her face, i embraced her shivering body. I was never one for physical interaction but i just couldn't resist her, her now frail and innocent feelings were now making me develop something only known as 'safeguarding'. She began to calm down as soon as i began to rub soothing circles into her back, her ear-splitting cries reduced to light sobs like those of a babe. She unravelled her arms from around my waist and our eyes met once again.

"(YN), what happened?" John asked (YN)

"Another, another colleague is dead..." She sorrowfully spoke

"What?" John and I asked in unison

"I came into my classroom and went into (RFN)'s old office and i just saw her... dead and pinned to her office wall"

No emotion except sadness escaped (YN)'s lips

I didn't like this one bit, and John knew that. He could see that.

"There is something else isn't there, something you aren't telling us?" I only deduced that from her

"Please (YN) we're here to help!" John told her

"Okay, I'll tell you."

She explained the note and the flowers to us and rage bubbled within my cold reserved body, though no emotion could be seen, i felt it deep down. Why of all people would they target (YN) out of everyone in London. Dark bags were rung around (YN)'s eyes, restlessness? The nightmares are probably still taunting her. Sleep overtakes her body. (YN)'s eyes close shut for a few seconds before opening and closing and threatening her to close her heavy lids.

"(YN), why don't you stay in Baker St with me and John for a while, until we have solved the case at least?"

From the sudden question. Her eyes shot awake once again.

"Sherlock, i can't! I have a job and everything; i can't let you do this for me!" (YN) exclaimed at me

"Please (YN), let me do this for you."

"Sorry but i can't accept your offer, Sherlock." She looked up to me with dried eyes

"It's okay, let's get you home." John insisted

All (YN) did was nod tiredly and began to walk with us to a taxi.

TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV

You rose up from the seat in the taxi and exited the car. Sherlock walked you to the apartment and left you to your own devices. (PN) instantly attacked me with furry hugs which felt comforting to you. (PN) grabbed your sleeve and began leading you into the bathroom. Why was (PN) leading you here?

That's when you saw it... another note

This time there was a red ribbon tying the envelope to a single black rose. I snatched the envelope and put the rose to one side. I tore the envelope open to reveal a hand-written letter. It read...

Dear (YN)

Did you like the surprise i left you at work?

Painting your walls red was highly enjoyable

I can't wait until i see you painted in red as well my love

I don't like seeing you in that man's arms darling

I don't want my love to be taken away from me do i?

You don't want to see him hurt now, do we?

The next person to be painted red will be a person who saves those from the grave.

Love from

Your secret admirer

xxxxxx

P.S. Enjoy the peace while it lasts!

You knew who he was talking about. He was talking about Sherlock. You needed Sherlock, You needed him, you needed his comforting arms around me, you need him to tell me that all this madness will end soon. You opened a can of pet food for (PN) and gave it one last cuddle before you left for 221b Baker St. You arrived at the flat with the note in hand. You bravely walked up to the flat door and rang the bell once again. You heard voices from the other side of the door.

"(YN)?" You heard John's voice.

"Please... Help me!" You said quietly before your legs fell from beneath you.

Everything went black. The note was still clutched in your fist. You saw nothing but a black shadowy horizon

John's POV- cause i say so!

I began to freak; (YN) was falling fast and quick. I caught her before she hit the concrete slabs. I yelled for Sherlock. He softly walked down the stairs until he saw me holding (YN) in my arms. Sherlock stumbled towards (YN) and swiftly lifted her into his arms and lifted her into the flat. I knew he cared for (YN) but i knew he wouldn't admit his feelings. I know by the way he looks at (YN) that he truly admires her but he just doesn't know how to admit it. I just know that Sherlock is lost in an ocean filled with emotions that he has never felt or witnessed before.

Sherlock's POV

Seeing (YN) like this makes me bubble with fear. I lifted her like she was a feather, so light and weightless. A note was in her hand, did that insane admirer send her another note. I reminded myself that i had to remember that (YN)'s current situation was more important and i lifted her to my room. John rushed and opened my bedroom door. Thundering into the room, i carefully lowered (YN) onto my bed. She looked so silent, so peaceful. I began to stroke her soft (ST) cheek, my eyes never leaving her. I realized then and now that i felt something for her, something sudden, and something new. Was this what people call 'Love'? I feel so confused, yet so intrigued by the feeling. Snapping out of my daze. I left (YN) sleeping soundly in the bed and left her alone. The note that was originally in her hand was now clutched in my own palm.

"You love her, don't you?" A voice from behind me asked

"Is it that obvious?" I replied

"Kind of, don't worry about this new feeling you have Sherlock because it's a good feeling to have." John then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you John." I replied sincerely

A loud scream filled the air

John and I ran to where (YN) was and that's when i saw her. She was whipping her head to the left and to the right viciously. Whimpering and screaming in fear. I ran to her side, trying to make her wake up and to keep calm throughout the situation. She shouted my name as if her life depended on it. John also tried to help me wake her up from the night terror but none of our ideas succeeded. Then... her eyes shot open.

Your POV ~ during the nightmare (warning scary scene ahead... so don't like, don't read)

You were running in the darkness. The darkness seemed never-ending, like a winding corridor with no means of escape. A loud footstep was the only thing you could hear, the closeness of the footsteps made your stomach churn in fear. No exit, no way out. You heard a voice, a calming voice telling you to wake up. SHERLOCK, IT WAS SHERLOCK'S VOICE. You shouted as loud as you could, searching for him, searching for Sherlock. A dark hand grabbed you.

You began to scream for help as you were dragged by your hand by the lounging dark figure. You were able to escape his grasp only to be snatched by the hair and dragged backwards. You dug your nails deeper into the dark flooring which was slowly being covered in a small light. Lights flashed. It was a chess-board, and you were dragged to where the queen piece would stand. The dark figure let go of your (HL) (HC) hair, and slowly backed away from you. The light surrounded him, then i saw his face. He had dark combed back hair which was covered by a crown. A crown similar to the one that was kept in the tower of London. One of the crown jewels.

He was smartly dressed in a tux but the tux was dripping with blood. A long crimson cloak was drowning his figure. He smirked maliciously at you.

"My dear, we all have a role to play in this game of mine (YN) even you have an important role, but our game will end soon enough my love and in the end you will be my prize!"

He maliciously cackled like a crow before you screamed. Everything around you began to shatter. This nightmare world. A light shone through the darkness, and you reached for it.

Your POV~ After Nightmare

Your (EC) opened wide as you awoke from the nightmare you had. There he was. Sherlock. You embraced him in a tight hug, the fear was still tingling your body. Sherlock began to rock you back and forth like a babe until your shivering subsided. You removed yourself from Sherlock. Your (HL) (HC) was stuck against your skin due to the sweat that was emitting from your frightened self. Your breathing slowed down as you let your heartbeat calm itself down.

"Shhheerrlocck..." You stuttered from the true fright of the nightmare

Sherlock stayed absolutely silent throughout this part and just hushed me quietly back down onto the mattress of the bed. Falling asleep was too frightening for me right at this minute in time. The nightmares could crawl back in at any given time. But after seeing Sherlock's turquoise eyes staring at me with such content and care, they slowly made my eyes close slowly shut. You felt something smooth touch your forehead, smooth and soft. You opened one eye slightly to see Sherlock. He was... kissing your forehead. You shut your opened eye again and breathed silently and rhythmically as Sherlock's lips left your forehead.

Sherlock's POV

I kissed (YN)'s forehead softly and saw her relax into a peaceful sleep. I saw that John had left me and (YN) in the room. I stroked (YN)'s silky (HC) locks, a slight smile was strung upon her lips. I then rested my hand upon (YN)'s cheek.

"(YN), how did you make me this way, I'm a cold heartless arsehole yet... i feel things towards you that i have never felt before." I whispered to myself

"I must not let anyone know of the affections i feel towards you, your safety will not be my burden but my duty, for your sake... for your sake (YN)."

I must try to restrain these feelings for now, these strange feelings must be caged. I cannot let (YN) get hurt because of these feelings which keep fluttering around me. I kissed her forehead and palm one last time before i left the room for her to doze off into deep slumber.

? POV

"My my, Sherlock sure has taken a liking to the girl hasn't he Sir?" A pretentious voice spoke

"Indeed he has, but it won't last long before he ends up blowing like a grenade and destroying everything in his path and then (YN) will be MINE!" another voice chuckled in the darkness

A spherical object dropped onto the top of the rooftop. The last sliver of light shone on the object.

A single red apple was left there.

It had 3 simple letters carved into the skin of the apple

I O U

The shadowed figures abandoned the site with no trace of evidence they had been there except the apple with those 3 letters carved into it.

END OF CHAPTER 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N.

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! It's me here with chapter 5 of my Sherlock fanfiction. I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the fanfic so far which means A LOT TO ME! Scratch that it means the world to me! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC but remember... THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME SO I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO WRITE THEM DOWN SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF SO! This chapter has taken me 2 DAYS TO START AND FINISH AND THE WORD COUNT IS AT 2,225 words so yeah! I figured out that listening to the Sherlock soundtrack helped me write this chapter so every-time i write a new chapter I'll be listening to the soundtrack for inspiration! Well I've got to go so goodbye everyone, hope to see you all soon! :)

~ AgentLlamaSocks341~


	6. AN

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! I just wan't to post this just to say that i love it that many people all over social media have liked my fanfiction but... You all need to remember. That i am a young beginner fanfic writer and i'm only 13 years old. Yeah so when people post negative comments about my story it hurts me okay! And remember... THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME! FOR GOD SAKE! I don't know every single quirk and act of every character including Sherlock. Bye my little tacos and cupcakes! See you when the next chapter is uploaded!

~ AgentLlamaSocks~


	7. Chapter 7

YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour (SN) : school name

Chapter 7: Did you miss me?

Your POV

You were frozen. The shock had taken over your body quick and fast and your back became frigid at the action Sherlock had done only a few moments ago.

He kissed you.

Did he like you like that? The question wrapped itself into your thoughts. Did he? No he probably didn't no, he apologized straight afterwards. But... what if he did?

He snapped yourself out of your deep thoughts when a hand touched your shoulder. You looked up to see John, smiling sincerely until he noticed your facial expression.

"(YN)? What happened?" He asked

"Nothing John, nothing at all." He didn't believe you at all.

"Seriously John, nothing is wrong okay?"

"hmmmm Okay then." He stopped asking you questions and then focused his attention on his laptop which was making sounds to notify that he had an update on something.

When John turned his back to you, you ran your fingers through your (HL) (HC) hair.

There's one thing you knew for certain about the action Sherlock did a few minutes ago... You enjoyed it.

You enjoyed feeling his lips on yours, wait! You've only known him a week, a few days even but still something intrigued you about Sherlock and how different he acted around different people. He acted like an ass around John, Smart-ass around the police department but he acted... sweet and gentleman like around you. Why was that?

You looked at your clothes and felt as if you needed to change your outfit. It was time to go back to your flat.

"John?"

John turned his head away from his laptop to look at you.

"Yes (YN), what is it?"

"Can i go back to my flat today? to get a couple of things?" You asked

"Of course, when do you want to go to the flat?"

"As soon as please, if you can."

"We can go now if you like?"

"Uh sure" You patted down your messy tangled strands of hair to look at least presentable.

"Sherlock! (YN) and I are going to her flat, are you coming with us?" John yelled out to Sherlock

No reply...

"Sherlock?" He yelled again

"I guess he's not coming, i'll grab my coat while you get your shoes." He wandered off to find his coat

You saw your normal work shoes, I guess those will have to do.

You slipped them on and waited for John to reappear.

John reappeared with a puffy khaki coat on, but Sherlock wasn't with him.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Yeah lets go." You replied to his question.

John walked through the living-room door and waited for you on the landing and stood with his hands in his pockets.

Okay, guess Sherlock isn't coming with us.

Time to go.

Sherlock's POV

I can't! I can't be! My hand was grasping my shirt. My hand grasping the place where my heart is. My legs were bent at the knees. My other hand was raking through my hair. I can't stop my heart from aching, it hurts... the emotions racing through me like an open door. I have to shut the door before i let the enemy in. I can't let the opposite side see me in this state, Feelings are a side of weakness in the eyes of the enemy. That's where they would strike first, at the people you love.

(YN) is probably the person they would target if they knew.

Concealing my feelings will be the only way to ensure her safety, though it will lay a heavy toll on my heart I will do it to protect her. I heard the door slam shut, i guess they both went out. I cracked open the door, and wandered back up to the living-room. It was quiet, pitifully quiet. Frustrated with myself, I lifted up my skull to reveal a packet of cigarettes. I twiddled the packet in my fingers, though i'm supposed to be 'cold turkey' doesn't mean i have stashes hidden around the flat. I opened the packet and looked at them. I felt no urge to smoke, my body couldn't stand what i did to it last time let alone inhale tar fumes into my lungs.

I have to conceal these emotions, if i just close up again maybe they'll stay away from her. Maybe?

I saw my violin resting on my armchair, I walked over to it and twiddled with the strings slightly and listened to the melody a single string created. I then noticed the wall in front of me, The wall in which I have shot at numerous amounts of time on different occasions. I wandered up to it and let my fingers trace the areas in which i had shot . The bullets deeply embedded into the wall. I smiled slightly as I remember the memories that have taken place here. All the cases John and I have solved.

Study in Pink

The Blind Banker

The Great Game

Scandal in Belgravia

Hound of Baskerville

And then there was 'The Fall'

I was snapped out of memory lane to the sound of the TV being switched on by itself. The screen was just static, the sound beginning to ring in my ears. Then a silhouette appeared on the screen. The silhouette then became a figure and spoke

"Did you miss me?" It was him…

Jim Moriarty

My heartbeat quickened. He's back. My nemesis, my opposite has returned to take the thing my heart holds dear…

(YN).

Your POV

You were in the back of the taxi with John, my belongings in hand. You asked one of your neighbours to take care of (PN) while you were away in which they agreed. The taxi halted to a stop as it reached Baker Street. John paid the cab driver and opened the door for you to get out. You opened the door to 221B and steadily walked up the stairs. The living-room door was open, You then saw Sherlock with his hands on his face.

"Sherlock?" You asked him

"Don't talk! I'm in my mind palace!" He snapped at you. You were taken aback at his snappy remark.

John then came into the living-room and motioned for you to sit down. John took your belongings to the apartment downstairs, the place in which you would be residing in. You kept silent, not a word escaped your lips.

Ever since you met Sherlock, he's never snapped at you like he does to those at the station but today he did. His outburst shocked you.

'I guess i'm just another case to be solved, nothing more and nothing less' You thought. You believed you were just another experiment for him. You heard snickering about Sherlock everywhere you went, people saying that he enjoys cases and murder scenes. That he is a sociopath, a manipulator.

"(YN), I've got a piece of mail for you." It was Mrs Hudson. She whispered as she knew Sherlock was in his mind palace

"Thank you." You mouthed to her. She handed you the envelope.

You quietly opened the envelope, as not to disturb Sherlock. You opened the letter to be shown the picture of a rotting corpse, it was wearing a male surgeon's uniform which was drenched in crimson blood. You gasped in shock, dropping the letter on the floor and putting your hands over your mouth. Sherlock heard your gasp and saw the pure horror that glazed your eyes. The letter had fallen face down, the contents hidden by the carpet. Sherlock rose from where he was sitting and picked up the letter, you began to shake uncontrollably. He looked at the picture and closely inspected it. He deducted the image quickly before beginning to read the the twisted letter

Dear (YN)

Look what I did for you my love

I told you he would be someone who saves those from the grave

Oh how much I want to take you know as my own but I feel as if another takes your heart, my sweet flower

I guess the one who makes your heart sway will have to be burned out the picture

You are the queen in our game of chess, the one and only queen.

I will fight for your heart even if that means I have to rip it out of your chest

Blood will paint London red my delicate swan. But, I can't have you fly away now can I?

I will clip your wings before you try to flee, you will be mine (YN).

Love from your secret admirer

\- JM

XXX

P.S. We will meet very soon my swan, Very soon.

A/N

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! Chapter 7 is here! I've been writing a lot of Phanfiction with my friend BellAbbey here on Wattpad recently as you know so i'm trying to get back into writing Sherlock which is quite difficult! Please if you can, check out BellAbbey and HevDavies on Wattpad since they're AWESOME!? And thank you all for the encouraging motivation you guys give me here and especially DestinyB666 since she made my day with such lovely motivation and advice which actually gave me energy and enthusiasm to write this chapter! Thanks for reading and i'll see you in the next update :33

~ AgentLlamaSocks341


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock x reader: A consulting detective in love chapter 8

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (RFN) : random female name

Chapter 8: My Little Swan

Your POV

'JM?' So thats the initials of the twisted admirer.

"It can't be?! H-he's dead! He committed suicide on top of St Barts!" John stuttered uncontrollably.

You were confused. Did John just say that your secret admirer is dead? But how?

"If i faked my death then what says that he couldn't fake his too John."

"Who is he?" You questioned

"His name is Jim, Jim Moriarty." Sherlock spat in disgust at the name.

"Who exactly is he?"

"He's one of the most dangerous men in Britain, apart from my brother and me."

Sherlock paced back and forth, muttering something under his breath. He raked his hands through his messy curls, he looked crazed and stressed. John put his hand on your shoulder and motioned for you to leave the room. You took his advice and walked down to Mrs. Hudson's. You knocked on her door, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Hudson wearing a frilly baker's apron.

"Oh! Hello dear, would you like me to make you a cuppa?" You nodded, she welcomed you into her flat/house.

"Come on, sit down dearie." You sat yourself on her sofa, your surroundings were so quiet unlike Sherlock's flat. A noise then emerged from upstairs, it was gunshots

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard, thumping down the stairs. A loud harsh knock hit the door, Mrs Hudson ran up to the door to see John with his head in his hands. He looked fed-up. John saw you and sat himself down next to next to you. Mrs Hudson just sighed and went to make him a cuppa as well. He turned to you and just smiled slightly at you.

"(YN)?"

"Yes John?"

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Told who yet?"

"Sherlock."

"What would I need to tell him?"

"Your feelings." At that, you blushed and turned your head away from him

"I don't know what you're talking about!" You retorted

"I think. No I know that Sherlock somewhat feels the same way."

Your heart stopped, Was what John saying true? You looked towards John and gave him a questioning look. He noticed the look you were giving him.

"(YN), I've known and lived with Sherlock Holmes for a long time and you're the only person i've ever seen that he's ever given those loving and caring looks to."

You were just about to respond but the kettle pinged to say that the kettle was boiled. Mrs Hudson ran up to you and John with your cups of tea in hand. You took them generously and sipped it slowly. A question still burned in your mind.

"John, you and Sherlock still haven't answered my question fully, who is Jim Moriarty?"

He sighed deeply as if the name uncovered terrible memories.

"Alright then, Jim Moriarty is Sherlock's nemesis, his opposite. He knows how to make Sherlock think, how to make him question things."

"Question things?"

"Yes, and Sherlock had to do something he regrets to this day and it all started with Moriarty being the catalyst."

"What did Sherlock have to do?"

"He had to fake his death."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Sherlock had to jump off of the top of St Barts and kill himself but Moriarty shot himself on top of the building and died or so we thought."

"Sherlock faked his death."

"Yeah, i saw him jump off that building before i was struck down by a cyclist. He has never told me how he survived the fall."

You both sat in silence for a few moments and then you decided that you needed out of 221b for a while, you needed to think and you cant think while being here

"Um John, may i please go outside for some air?" You asked, your voice was cracking

"Sure, I'll wait in here."

"Alright."

You walked out of Mrs Hudson's place and let your thoughts take over as you opened the front door of the building. Flashes of imagery appeared, pictures of Sherlock and my nightmare figure battled in your mind. The cold London air hit you, Your hands began to shake. You walked away from the building and looked for somewhere peaceful to sit and think.

You then saw what looked like a small kids's park. But it looked abandoned.

Perfect

You walked over and saw that the wind began to push the swings back and forth, you could hear the sound of the old swings squeaking at every push the wind pushed at them. The sound of the busy roads were distant and the wind and the sound of the leaves crunching beneath your feet were surrounding you. You closed your eyes, remembering where it all began. That knock on your door, those mysterious and unique eyes staring at you, His gentleman like persona which he only pursued when you were with him. But then you remembered the notes, the photos, the corpse murdered and left on display for you to find.

CLICK CLAP CLOP, CLICK CLAP CLOP.

It was the sound of footsteps, light but forceful. The footsteps were approaching you, standing right behind you.

"Hello, my little Swan!" A light Irish accent was heard from the person behind you.

You turned around to see him, the man of your nightmares... Jim Moriarty.

You were about to run but he grabbed you by the arm viciously pulling you towards him

"You can't run from me my little swan, Nor could you try to hide" He spoke with venom poisoning his words

Tears began to stream down your face, your breathing hitched as he wrapped an arm around your waist and one of his arms was touching your neck.

"Shhhhh, its okay now my dear (YN), i won't hurt you." he whispered into your ear

"H-how d-do I k-know that y-you w-wont, you k-killed all those other i-innocent people!" You stuttered on your own words.

"Oh (YN), Your more special to me than any one of those worthless living carcasses!"

"Why? why me?"

"I see potential in you, my dear (YN)."

"Potential?" Your whole body began to shake.

"Yes Potential! I was bored and decided to have some fun so I played around with (RFN) for a while but then she told me about you."

"What?"

"She told me soooo much about you and when i saw a picture of you, I knew that you were the one to be it."

"To be what?"

"My queen of course! Your beauty marvels me and I've always wanted to feel true compassion from someone and I then decided that i was going to take you as my own."

"But then that pesky Detective Sherlock Holmes ran in like a knight in shining armour and snatched your heart away."

"I was hurt (YN), I truly was hurt by the fact that you so easily 'fell in love' with that Sociopathic FOOL!" He sneered at you, his lips nearly touching your neck.

"I want you (YN), I've wanted you for a while now and now I want what clearly belongs to me... your heart."

"Come with me (YN), Stand with me as my beautiful queen. Let us rule this petty world together with power as our guide!" His lips touched your neck, tears streamed down your neck. Your lip quivered and you then tried to push him off you as he bit down on your neck, he probably has drawn blood from your neck. You began to scream for him to stop. You finally got him off of you and quickly turned around and struck him across the face.

"WHY WOULD I STAND WITH YOU, HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE IS A SIN AMONG MANY AND I LOATHE THOSE WHO HURT THE INNOCENT IN SUCH CRUEL AND SADISTIC WAYS! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" You spat at him with such fury

He lifted his hand to his now red cheek, rubbing it softly.

"That wasn't very nice little Little Swan!" He looked at you with a malicious grin pulling at his lips.

He sauntered up to you, the grin still on his lips. He looked into your eyes one time before striking you with his hand. You stumbled to the rocky ground, You tried to push yourself back up by using your elbows as support but Moriarty kneeled down and grabbed you by the neck and lifted you up. His grip on your neck was tight and began restricting your breathing. You began to struggle in his grasp, your hands trying to pry his hands off your neck. The world was going black when he finally let go off your neck. You fell to the ground, gasping for air. Your hand came to your neck and began to massage it. He chuckled under his breath and put one of his fingers under your chin and roughly lifted it with a harsh force.

"My Little Swan since you rejected my offer I guess you'll have to pay the price. You will pay for that swipe and the things i'll have to do will be so WONDERFUL INDEED! Of course you'll not enjoy them but I will have fun indeed! You will surrender to me in the end my precious little Swan!" He maniacally and turned on his heel and fled the park, no trace of him ever being there at all. You still felt his hands, wrapped around your neck. You wobbily stood up and tried to slow down your heartbeat. You needed to get back to 221b, quickly.

You ran all the way through the park, running through the masses of people swarming the streets close to Baker St. Struggling to push past all the tourists and business agents. You finally reached 221b and threw the door open and closed the door quickly. When you closed the door, you leaned against it and sat on the dirty ground with one hand on your neck and the other covering your mouth from letting out the loud sobs that you wanted to scream out to Sherlock and John. Little did you know, Sherlock heard the door slam open and shut so he came to investigate what the commotion was. You looked up and saw that Sherlock was standing at the top of the staircase looking at your frightened shape. He ran down to you, almost stumbling down the last few steps. He reached out a hand to you, you flinched and hid yourself in your (HL) hair.

"(YN)? What happened? You're shaken up, wait what is that!" He looked to you and saw blood trickling down your neck and a dark red handprint was imprinted onto your (SC) skin. He reached his hand towards your neck and touched it gently. Though Sherlock touched the mark lightly but you whimpered in pain for the slightest touch hurt you.

"Who done this to you?" He asked you concerned but you heard the anger in his tone.

"M-Mor-riarty."

"WHAT!" He snarled at the name, his eyes became glazed with intense rage.

"H-he f-found m-me S-sherlock!" Your eyes began to water from remembering what he did and what he said to you.

Sherlock pulled you softly into his arms, one of his hands went to your (HL) (HC) hair and his other went to your back. He soothingly rubbed your back and whispered sweet nothings into your hair. You clutched his shirt, nearly tearing the shirt from the grip you had on it. He gently kissed the top of your head, still holding you in his arms. You looked up to Sherlock, your teeth were chattering. He held your face in his hands and wiped away your tears. He leaned in and kissed your forehead gently and lovingly.

"Sherlock..."

"Yes (YN)?"

"I-i l-love yo." You blacked out before you could finish your sentence, your tiredness taking over you. You felt Sherlock lift you up, you drifted off once again in his arms.

Moriarty's POV

I was at the door of (YN) 's family home, my grin widened. The door opened to reveal (YN)'s Father at the door.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Oh, yes i'm sorry but my car broke down and i have no signal on my phone, may I possibly use your home phone i need to get home to my wife immediately!" I portrayed the role as a worried lost man really well, He seemed to be believing me.

"Of course, I'll show you the phone!" He let me into the house

"Now the fun begins (YN)!" I whispered under my breath as I unsheathed my gun from my holster.

"Nighty Night Mr (LN)! I maniacally cackled as i cocked my gun. Ready to shoot...

BANG!?

End of Chapter 8

A/N

WOW, that was... wow. Firstly i need to thank Croft20 for helping me by giving me the idea about having Moriarty try and lure (YN) to his side which doesn't work and then in the end going on a mad hunt killing one family member/friend at a time which is psychotic but an interesting concept which will definately mess with (YN)'s mental state. LOL! 2,216 words... YAY! OMG MORIARTY IS A REAL CREEP IN THIS CHAPTER ITS SO FECKING WEIRD 0-0

I hope you liked this chapter and i'll see you all in the next update! :33

~ AgentLlamaSocks341~


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock x reader: A consulting detective in love chapter 9

FILLER! :3 THAT IS ALL I NEED TO SAY ABOUT DIS CHAPTER :)

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (RFN) : random female name (FN) : Father's name (MN): Mother's name (FC):Favourite colour (EC): Eye colour

Chapter 9: Revenge only ends in bloodshed

Sherlock's POV

I held (YN) in my arms, her hands tightly clutching my shirt. She was shivering and shaking, It looked as if her neck needed medical attention due to the blood and it looked as if the hand-print was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Sherlock..." I heard her croak out.

"Yes (YN)?"

"I-i l-love yo." My eyes widened at the sound of what I heard come out of her lips. She closed her eyes after she tried to finish her sentence. I then wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted her bridal style up the stairs. Some of her (HL) (HC) locks were stuck to the sides of her face, i gently pushed the locks away from her face, i then rested my palm on the side of her face and just admired her. Then when i looked at her neck again all i thought was how much danger she has weighing on her heart, a heavy burden to bear. I lightly opened my bedroom door and tried to gently lay her down on the bed but when i tried to unwrap her arms from my neck, she moved her hands and grabbed onto my shirt again. I didn't want to wake her so i lay my back on the bed and let her rest her head on my chest. Her breathing was light and soft, not much noise emitted from her. She just lay there peacefully on my chest, gripping to me as if she needed me there as if she wanted me to save her from the demon called 'Moriarty'. She murmured in her sleep and when she began to stir, I leaned in and gently kissed her forehead and after that her stirring stopped.

I heard the bedroom door open to reveal John standing there, he was leaning against against the door frame.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock."

"She nearly said she loved me."

"I knew she would tell you soon."

"John, that's not the only thing that happened." He looked at me confused

"Moriarty, Moriarty found her."

I then proceeded to lift her hair off of her neck to show John the bruising. He gasped.

"Oh my god! Sherlock! She's in danger, we have to get her out of here, out of London if possible!"

"Don't you think I know of the danger she's in?" He nodded, agreeing with me

"We can't take her out of London, she would never agree to that though she knows as well of the dangers that are in the streets."

"You're right Sherlock."

"Aren't I always?" I joked

John huffed and left me and (YN) alone, closing the door gently behind him. I then turned my gaze to look at (YN)'s sleeping figure and looked lovingly at her. As she fell deeper into her sleep, she began to loosen her grip on my shirt and resting her head on my chest. I shut my own eyes as well and drifted off.

(YN)'s POV

Your eyes flickered open, they looked around the room until they laid eyes on what you were resting on top of, Your head was resting on Sherlock's chest, his eyes were shut and contently sleeping. His mass amount of curls were stuck to his forehead, you hastily raised your hand to his forehead and swept the black inky curls off of his forehead. He stirred and you retracted your hand, you tried to lift yourself off of the bed and off of Sherlock's chest. Sherlock reached out for you and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back, holding you close like a child holding a teddy bear. You felt safe in his arms but then again, you knew that you weren't safe here or anywhere.

Not as long as Moriarty is walking the streets of London. You pried his arms off of you and stood up, you looked and saw him now clutching his pillow in his arms. You opened the bedroom door quietly and shut it softly behind you. You heard a phone ring, it was your phone. You walked back in the living-room, ignoring John's questions and answered the phone. As the phone call progressed, your eyes welled up with tears. You hid your watering eyes with your (HL) (HC) hair and ended the call. As the call ended, you slowly fell to your knees. With a thud, your phone fell to the floor. The tears flooded down your face as you scraped your nails against the carpet. John fell to his knees and tried to comfort you but you pushed him away. And curled into a ball and cried. John flinched every time you let out a ear-piercing cry. Sherlock wandered up the stairs to see you on the floor, He ran over to you and tried to comfort you. You struggled in his arms as he tried to hold you in his arms. You cried harder as he whispered calming things to you but you struggled to the point in screaming.

"LET ME GO, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! SHERLOCK PLEASE!" You screamed, you felt his shaky but steady hands hold you in place.

"(YN), calm down." Sherlock tried to calm you down but it didn't work.

"NO, SHERLOCK! LET ME GO, LET ME go…" Your screams quietened down as they reduced to small sobs, you curled inwards and clutched Sherlock's shirt between your fingers. He held you in his arms, running his fingers through your hair. You cried into his chest, trying your best to stop crying but you were physically and mentally unable to do it. He rocked you back and forth in his arms, trying to stop your sobbing. You wrapped your arms around his waist and snuggled into the area that connects the neck and the shoulder. You hiccuped from crying so much

(YN), What happened?" John asked worriedly

"H-He's d-dead…" You shakily stuttered out

"Who, Who is dead?" Sherlock questioned

"My D-Dad… H-he was murdered."

"What!" John exclaimed, he was completely in shock

"Yes, He was murdered last night at my childhood home, Mum was upstairs in bed."

Sherlock held you tighter as more tears streamed down your face, visions and images flashed in your mind. You clutched Sherlock's shirt even tighter, tight enough that you could rip the fabric apart. Sherlock whispered sweet nothings to you, his voice was calming and soft to your ears. You pulled yourself away from Sherlock and looked away from his worried glare. You then remembered Moriarty's words, you remembered when he said that 'You would pay for that'... He wasn't joking. You gritted your teeth, He did it. Moriarty was the one that killed your father. You shakily stood up and wiped your cheeks, a stern and cold glare glazed over your soft (EC) coloured eyes.

"Moriarty…" You muttered under your breath.

"What?" John asked

"It was Moriarty, he did it, He was the one that killed my Dad…"

"How do you know that it was 'him'."

"He told me that I would pay the price for not joining his side, and this is the price I had to pay." You snapped viciously at the memory.

"(YN)..." Sherlock spoke calmly

"No Sherlock, he murdered him, HE MURDERED MY FATHER! MY DAD!" You cried out angrily

"(YN), I know what you're going to do, please don't."

"Sherlock, he must pay for what he done to him, to me, to MY ENTIRE FAMILY!" You cried out and tried to run out of the door but Sherlock grabbed you and tried to keep you still

"SHERLOCK, HE NEEDS TO PAY! FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!" You screamed out violently, thrashing in his arms.

"(YN), Revenge only ends in bloodshed." Sherlock held onto you tighter

"First he killed (RFN), then the doctor and NOW MY DAD!" You cried out

"(YN), We'll find him just don't go out and find him, that's what he wants!"

"LET ME GO!"

"He's doing this to manipulate you, he's trying to turn you into him!" Sherlock roared

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sherlock's POV

Sherlock didn't know what to do, you were twisted with utter rage. He thought deeply about a plan to snap you out of this. He didn't know what he was doing but he did it anyway…

He turned you around and smashed his lips onto your own and passionately kissed you. He saw your fury driven glare soften into a soft gentle glare. He saw you close your eyes. (YN)'s arms dropped down to her sides as I kissed her. I broke the kiss and breathed in heavily. Her eyes opened and her cheeks flushed red as I put a hand to her cheek and caressed it with my thumb. She closed her eyes, and leaned into my touch. Her eyes opened and were watering.

"I'm turning into him, That person 5 minutes ago wasn't me…" A tear trickled down her cheek, I wiped the tear away and looked at her.

"You're not turning into 'that' monster, he is affecting you through your mind and manipulating it."

"Like a puppet hanging from strings…"

"Yes." She looked down at the floor, my fingers lifted her chin up and made her look at me

"Anyone would have had the reaction you had, you lost someone close to you, of course you reacted that way."

She nodded and let a few more tears stream down her cheeks, I wiped them away with my thumb before kissing her forehead gently.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, her hands were trembling. I wrapped my own around her waist. She mumbled something, I looked at her

"What did you say?" I asked

She pulled away to say

"I said… I love you Sherlock…"

"I love you too (YN), more than anything." I kissed her softly on her lips, she kissed back and put both of her hands on my cheeks/cheekbones.

(YN)'s POV

You felt so safe as you kissed him, it was if your worries and fears melted away in that moment. Your thoughts became fuzzy as he held you softly in his arms. Your knees almost buckled but you knew that if you fell that Sherlock would catch you.

Moriarty's POV

"How sweet, the maiden has found her true love." I cackled from the rooftop, staring to the window of 221B.

"What do you want me to do Boss?" Moran asked me

"Watch her, If you get the chance try and catch her for me but remember Moran… If you hurt her without my permission then your head will be on a spike."

Moran nodded before walking towards the door, I smirked at the happy couple

"Oh (YN), I can't wait until you're by my side." I tread through the puddle of crimson blood, my black patent shoes being splattered with the substance.

"Your knight can't protect you for long (YN)...not long at all."

End of Chapter 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! Here is chapter 9 and I would like to thank Croft20 and IsobelAbbey for their contribution to this chapter. The two of them really helped me write it and gave me ideas when I had writer's block! Thank you! I feel as if this chapter was mostly filler but ah well. I won't update very often but I will when I can okay! Be patient :D I love you all and thanks for the lovely comments, they really make my day! Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes, I'll see you when I next update!

~AgentLlamaSocks341~


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock x Reader: A consulting detective in love chapter 10 (YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL): Hair Length

Chapter 10: Lets play a game of chance, Mr Holmes

Sherlock's POV

My heart was rapidly beating out of control. My mind was blank and unable to function. The doors to my mind palace were locked and were unable to be opened. (YN) snuggled close to me, her chin was resting on my shoulder. Her breathing was light and nearly completely silent. I felt as if I saw colour for the first time, different emotions and feelings that I had reserved and locked inside of me were now breaking my cold facade. Mycroft's words that created this cold facade were now forgotten and put aside.

I saw John leave the living-room, leaving (YN) and I alone. (YN) muttered something under her breath again. She then clutched my shirt between her fingers and kept muttering something under her breath in a mantra

"(YN)?" She looked at me, her eyes were red and puffy  
"Sherlock, c-can y-you please come with me to t-the..."  
"The what?" "T-The f-funeral." She stuttered out  
My eyes widened when she asked me that"Are you sure? Are you sure you want me to attend the funeral with you?" I asked her, she quickly nodded  
"Y-Yes." She stuttered out and looked at me

"I will attend the funeral with you if it consoles you in any way." She nodded and hid her face in my shoulder again My hand went to her hair, I ran my fingers through her (HL) (HC) hair, her hands were still gripping my shirt tightly. As I ran my fingers through her hair, her grip on my shirt slowly loosened. I kept doing it until her hands fell to her sides. I saw the marks that Moriarty had left on her, I gritted my teeth when I saw the one on her neck that had turned a purple/black colour.

I knew that she needed to be checked over by John, he is a doctor after all. I felt my fingers graze her bruised neck, she flinched at my touch.  
"Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I muttered to her, she nodded.

I led her to the couch, she softly sat down. I sat down beside her, I looked at her. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes were dull, they had no life in them. I felt her shuffle closer to me, I then saw her curl up on the sofa and rest her head on my lap. My posture stiffened but then relaxed quickly, my hand went to her hair.

I ran my fingers through her soft hair and caressed her cheek with my thumb and fingertips. Her hands were resting on my leg, her eyes were half open. I sighed and kept running my fingers through her hair. She sighed lightly. My fingers grazed the bruise again which made her whimper.  
"(YN)..."

"Y-Yes Sherlock."

"Can you let John look over your wounds, especially the one on your neck needs attention."She shakily nodded and sat up, I called for John. He walked in and asked what he was needed for  
"Could you please look over (YN)'s wounds?" John nodded and went to go get the first aid kit.  
He came back and kneeled in front of (YN), she was shaking. I took my hand in hers and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly. John opened the kit, he wanted to sort out the mark on her neck first. He grabbed a alcohol wipe and a bandage. She closed her eyes as John wiped the alcohol wipe over the mark, where Moriarty had broken skin. She held my hand tighter as the wipe burned her skin.  
I kept rubbing her hand softly as John binned the wipe and lightly put on a bandage over her neck.  
"Is there any other places where he broke skin?" He asked, she shook her head

"N-No... Only bruises." John nodded and made her show him the extent of the bruises.

It was all over her ribs and her spine. John sighed and put away the first aid kit, he sighed and heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the door and checked who it was(YN) hid her bruises and curled up close to me. Her face hiding in my chest. John came back up but had someone behind him... Mycroft.  
"Why are you here?" I snapped at him

"That's no way to treat me, little brother."I growled, (YN) looked up at me confused and worried  
"Mycroft, why have you decided to drop in for a visit?" John asked  
Mycroft twirled his closed umbrella and looked at (YN)

"Miss (YN) of course." I growled after hearing that"I know that she is Moriarty's new... interest. It is not safe in London and have decided to ask Miss (YN) if she would like to emigrate the country to escape Moriarty."

"Do you not think that I have thought about that idea, Mycroft." I glared at him  
"Sherlock, he has spies all over London. It isn't safe here for her." He told me  
"N-No-where is s-safe..." (YN) muttered and looked at everyone

"N-No-where you could send me would be s-safe... He will find me no matter where I go... I cannot run nor h-hide from him." (YN) said as if she had lost all hope  
"She is right... He is an 'international killer' and known worldwide and probably does have spies everywhere." John told Mycroft

"I suppose you are right." Mycroft sighed and twiddled his umbrella  
"Do you have a plan to stop him?" Mycroft asked me "I'm thinking of one."  
"You better think quick..." Mycroft turned on his heel and left 221B.  
(YN) cuddled close to me and hid her face

"Sherlock, what are we going to do?" John asked  
"I have no clue, I have no clue..." I leaned my head back. The phone rang which made (YN) flinch, It was my phone. John picked it up and answered it.

"Its Lestrade." He mouthed and talked with him on the phone  
(YN)'s face was hidden by her hair and I gently pushed the hair away from her face.  
She was breathing lightly and hid her face in my chest. I kissed her forehead lightly  
"Sherlock... there's a new case."  
John said when he finished the call with Lestrade  
I looked down at (YN)

"G-Go, I'll be fine here." (YN) looked up at me and gave me a small weak smile.  
"Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled a little brighter

"Okay." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly, I leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. She kissed back and rested her hand on my shoulder and mine was on her cheek. I pulled away and pecked her lips one last time before standing up and grabbing my coat, scarf and shoes.  
I put them on and prepared to leave. John patted my back and started walking out. I glanced at her one last time before I walked out of the flat.

(YN)'s POV  
You watched him leave,you sighed and curled up on the sofa. you grabbed a cushion and clutched in closely. your eyes threatened to close. They closed completely shut...

NIGHTMARE BEGINS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you were again on the chessboard, you were tied up. you tried to scream out but you had tape over your tried to move but a man held you still, a gun in his hand. There you saw John unconscious and Sherlock on the ground covered in cried and struggled until you felt someone grab you and hold you still

"Do you like what I did little Swan." You turned around and saw Moriarty with blood all over him, He wiped his hand on your face and ripped the tape off, blood smeared across your face.  
The blood had a pungent stench that made your stomach churn. You screamed and tried to run. You looked down at yourself and saw that you were wearing an elegant white wedding dress but it was drenched in blood... You screamed louder until you snapped and the nightmare disappeared.

END OF NIGHTMARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up with a start, you heart was racing. Sweat drenched your face. You wiped the sweat from your forehead. You heard a crashing sound from somewhere, you grew scared and scrambled to the kitchen.  
You found a sharp knife and shakily held it in your hands. You stayed in the kitchen, you walked out of the kitchen when you thought it was safe. You had your back to the door, a hand went to your mouth and silenced you as you struggled. You swiped the knife across the stomach of the person that held you, the person that held you groaned but held you still. You kept struggling until you felt something being pricked into your neck, liquid went through your neck and into your bloodstream.  
Your eyesight became blurred and your hands grew numb. You fell to your knees and saw the man that did this to you. A tall brown/blonde haired man with a scar across his cheek and neck. Your eyes shut, your body was completely numb. The man picked you up and carried you out of 221B.

TIME SKIP AND POV CHANGE ^-^  
Sherlock's POV AGAIN BUT ONLY FOR A SHORT TIME ^-^

I walked back into 221B with John, having solved the boring case. I just wanted to get back to 221B to be with (YN). I felt something wrong, I felt as if something wasn't right... I saw glass on the staircase. My eyes widened which made me run up to the flat and frantically look around for (YN). All I saw was a empty syringe and a knife with blood on it.  
John ran in and looked around "Oh no... "

He gasped when he saw the syringe and knife."He's taken her... He's got (YN)..." I gritted my teeth and growled in anger.

"Sherlock, we can get her back, we'll find her." John put his hand on my shoulder.  
I pushed him away and looked around for clues until I found a leaf on the ground with a ticket laid beside it on the ground. I inspected them closely and put them under my microscope and thoughts ran through my mind.

"The new forest..."  
"What?" John asked  
"She's been taken to the new forest... "  
"How do you kno-"  
"These leaves are from a certain tree that's from the new forest and a ticket to the new forest via ferry is here beside it." I said and got up  
"We are going to the new forest."John nodded, I stood up and ran out of 221B. John ran after me.  
"How are we going to get there?" John asked  
"We'll find a way." I growled and hopped into a taxi, en-route to ask a man he despised for help.

(YN)'s POV

Your eyelids were heavy, you struggled to open them. You felt as if the area around you was moving side to side. The door opened to reveal the man that drugged you, he had a gun in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. You tried to back away but handcuffs cuffed you to the bed-side table. He smirked and sat himself in a chair beside where you were  
"We're almost there..." He said, you saw a port-hole  
'A ferry?' You thought to yourself and tugged on your wrists until they became red and raw.  
"Another few minutes and we'll be there..."  
"W-Where is 'there'?" You asked

"You'll see." He stood up and walked out of the kept tugging on your wrists, a trickle of blood streamed down your wrists.

The ferry stopped, the man came back and un-cuffed one of your hands from the bed-side table  
"Try anything and you will pay." He snapped and muttered to you which made you nodded and felt him drag you out of the room. You didn't struggle. You were thrown into the back of a car. The car door shut and drove down a ramp. You kept your head down. You kept thinking about door to the car opened after a while and you were dragged out. A forest was before you, the man grabbed your cuffs and dragged you through the forest. He eventually stopped and there stood a house, a tall house with no windows. He pushed you and you fell to your knees. You were exhausted and still had the aftereffects to the drug in your system. He growled and dragged you to the door and knocked on the door harshly. The door opened, the man dragged you inside, your eyes shut once again.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke again in a room, laid on a bed. The room was beautiful but you knew that you must escape. The door was open and there stood Moriarty  
"Do you like your new room, Little Swan?" He smirked  
"Moriarty..."  
"Why yes dear." He smirked wider.  
You felt anger within you but fear was taking over you. Your hands were still cuffed but now to the head-board. You struggled  
"Now dear, don't worry I'll release you from the handcuffs if you promise to be good." He walked over to you.

You closed your eyes as you felt his breath on your neck, you felt the handcuffs pop open. You pulled your wrists close and massaged the area where you had tugged and managed to break skin. Moriarty smirked and tucked the handcuffs into his pocket.  
"Sorry dear but I have things to do, no worries I'll pop in when I can to visit you." He leaned in and kissed your cheek, you flinched and whimpered.

He grinned and walked to the door."Be good while I'm gone." He said in a sing-song voice.  
You shivered in fear, the room had no windows and only a small amount of light was in the room. You curled into a ball and began to cry. 'Sherlock... Please save me...' You said to yourself as you cried into your knees. You cried until you felt tired and fell asleep to the sound of your sobs.

TIME SKIP AGAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THERE'S A LOT OF TIME SKIPS

You awoke to find yourself in a new pair of clothes and a hand was caressing your cheek. Moriarty was sat next to you, caressing your cheek. You gasped and backed away from him  
"Morning my love." He smirked  
You started to shake

"Don't worry love, I won't hurt you."  
"T-That's what you said last time..." You remembered the bandage on your neck.  
"You're right, but I won't since you're going to be here for a while dear."You remained quiet, fearing that he may harm you again

"(YN) dear, your knight in shining armor is on his way but he will never succeed in rescuing you." Moriarty smirked and leaned in closer to you. You were now backed against the head-board. He leaned in and forcefully kissed you, you struggled and tried to push him off. He bit your bottom lip and made it bleed. You whimpered and managed to push him off. He grinned and had your blood on his chin and licked it off. You shook in fear and held your lip to try and stop it from bleeding. He smirked and got up off the bed

"You will be mine (YN) and you will love me..."  
"Never." You spat at him  
"Oh we'll see about that..." He stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him. You saw a mirror was now in the room. There you saw your reflection, your eyes were sunken in and had dark circles around them. Your lips was swelling up and blood on it. The bandage was hanging off and the mark where the man injected you was turning a yellow colour. You whimpered and looked away from your reflection.

You looked at your hands as you saw them shake wildly. You held yourself and curled into a ball. You couldn't move, you feared what would happen if you tried to move. You heard the door open and in walked a woman with a dress in her arms. It was the dress that you wore in your nightmare.  
"Get changed..." She threw the dress at you. You grabbed the dress, the woman walked away and out of the room.

You changed into the dress, it fell gracefully onto the ground, the white ruffles creating a beautiful effect. You knew the dress looked pretty but you knew that this was a part in Moriarty's twisted game. The woman walked in"Lets go." She told you and walked you out of the room but cuffed you again. You were being dragged by your handcuffs to the new location in the building. You reached a door with a code lock, the woman inserted the code and the door opened, she pushed you inside. You stumbled and fell to your knees. A hand grabbed you by your arm and dragged you across the floor. You didn't struggle.

You were dropped and lights shone on where you stood and the whole room

There you stood... on the chessboard...

On the place where the queen's piece would be stood at the other end of the chessboard with a smirk on his face, his smirk grew wider when he saw you wearing the dress.  
"Our guests shall be arriving any minute now..." He spoke out

'Sherlock...John...' Your eyes widened when you realized that they were on their way.  
The man that drugged you pushed you into a chair and tied you up. You struggled lightly but he just made the ropes tighter around you, digging into your stomach and rib-cage which were still bruised from 2 days ago. You whimpered in pain

"Be nice, Moran. Don't hurt my little swan." Moriarty said in a sing-song voice.  
The doors of the building slammed open, natural light seeped through. There you saw to figures. One tall and slender and the other smaller in stature  
."S-Sherlock..." You croaked out"Moriarty..." Sherlock walked in and his eyes widened when he saw you.

"(YN)..." He looked at you and growled at Moriarty.  
"Hello Sherly, nice to see you again,How long has it been? 4 years?" Moriarty smirked.  
"Moriarty..." John growled at Moriarty  
"Hello Johnny boy." Moriarty said in a spine-chilling voice  
"Release (YN)..."

"How about...NO!" Moriarty cackled  
"Sherly, lets play a game."  
"I don't want to play any one of your games, Moriarty."  
"Oh you will... when you know what the prize is."  
"What's the prize?" John asked  
"(YN) is the prize..." Sherlock's eyes widened  
"Lets play a game of chance, Mr Holmes..."  
"What is the game?"

"This chessboard here is filled with little... 'challenges'. Ways that you can lose such as knives, fire, arrows. you know the lot."  
"If you step on the wrong tile, you will set off one of these challenges."  
"Are you game, Sherlock?"  
"If I can save (YN) then yes... I am game." He glanced at you, tears brimmed your eyes  
"Well then Sherlock, you may take the first step."Sherlock nodded and stepped on the first tile, Moriarty smirked and stood on one as well.  
John was dragged away and was tied up with duct-tape over his mouth. Sherlock and Moriarty made their way across the board, none of them setting off any off the death traps or 'challenges' that the board held.

You had tears streaming down your cheeks as you prayed that Sherlock would reach you first. The two were now one tile away from you, Sherlock on one side and Moriarty on the other. Sherlock looked at you and raised his foot and stood on the tile that separated you from him.

Something snapped, something cracked when Sherlock stepped on that tile.

Something came hurtling towards Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes widened as something hit him, Sherlock touched his side and then looked at his hand, blood was on his hand.

"SHERLOCK!" You screamed as he fell to his knees.

Sherlock uttered one last thing before he coughed up blood "I-I love you (YN)..."  
"S-Sherlock."

Tears streamed down your face like waterfalls as you watched the man you came to adore fall to his knees with an arrow in his chest.

You cried and screamed for him as Moriarty stepped on the next tile and stood beside you  
"You're mine now...My little beautiful swan..."

THE END...

JK END OF CHAPTER 10 ^-^ LOLZOR XD


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock x Reader: A consulting detective in love chapter 11  
(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (RFN) : random female name (FN) : Father's name (MN): (EC): Eye colour (MN): Mother's name (HOC): Hairstyle of choice (YMN): Your middle name  
Chapter 11: Checkmate...

Your POV

The tears kept streaming down your cheek as you saw Moriarty stand before you, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.  
"Don't cry my love." Moriarty wiped your tears away, you hissed and spat at him.  
He smirked and struck you across the face, he loved hearing you whimper in pain.  
"Moran, bring her back to the room..." Moriarty turned on his heel and walked out of the room with a spring in his step.  
The man you now know as Moran untied you and dragged you back to the room, you kept crying for Sherlock as you were dragged through the hallway and thrown back into the room you were originally in. You curled into a ball and cried.  
"Love, don't cry..." Moriarty walked in and smirked at you  
"Y-You... YOU KILLED HIM!." You used your remaining strength to scream that at him  
"Don't be so harsh my dear, your heart will change soon enough."  
"Never..."  
"Again with you always saying 'never', I can change that and I am succeeding so far..." He walked up to you and kneeled by you  
"What a beautiful dress this is...maybe one day you will walk down the aisle in this dress with me."  
"I would never marry you, not after you killed (RFN), The doctor, My other workmate, My Father and Sherlock!" You gritted your teeth at him, he growled and grabbed you by the hair and held you up. You whimpered as he tugged your hair harshly and whispered in your ear  
"I'm trying to be nice, you're making it difficult for me my love." He snapped, you felt tears trailing down your cheeks again  
"Shhh its alright my love." He wiped your tears away and drops you to the ground, he took the handcuffs out of his pocket and clicked them around your wrists  
"That's what you get for being a bad girl..." He snapped and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
You tug at the cuffs and the memory of seeing Sherlock being shot down plays on replay in your mind, you whimper and cry until your throat becomes sore and dry.  
"S-Sherlock..." You mutter before you curl into a ball on the floor and begin to shake more as you remember Sherlock's last words.  
'I-I love you (YN)...' His voice was in your head, his soft and velvet like voice played like a tape-recording in your head.  
"I-I l-love you t-too S-Sherlock..." You croak out before you dissolve into tears and gasping for air.

Moriarty's POV (BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT NOW WERE YOU!)

I leaned against the door and smirked as I heard her sobs, they were like utter bliss to my ears  
A crashing noise snapped me out of my sadistic bliss, my eyes narrowed and I walked towards where the noise came from. My men were strewn across the ground.  
My eyes scanned the area and looked for the supposed dead Sherlock and his companion, they were no-where in sight. I growled and pinned one of my men to the wall and dug my hands into his neck  
"WHERE ARE SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON!" The man struggled  
"T-They escaped sir."  
"WHAT!" I snapped and dropped the man to the ground  
"ESCAPED! ESCAPED! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU, A TRAINED ASSASSIN LET THE ENEMY ESCAPE ALIVE!" I hissed at the man  
"Y-Yes S-Sir..."  
I gritted my teeth and grabbed my gun out of my holster and shot the man dead with one bullet, no second thoughts made. I watched him fall  
"THAT MY FELLOW ASSASSINS AND PARTNERS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK SOMETHING UP! AND HE WILL BE OUR EXAMPLE. IF YOU FAIL ME THEN YOU WILL END UP LIKE HIM!" I yelled, every one of the men and women who worked for me shook in fear and kept their heads down  
"Dispose of the body before I shoot again..." I walked over the now deceased man's body and swung my office door open and threw my papers off of my desk. Moran walked in and stood there beside my desk.  
"Moran, you have not failed me. You are the only one here who has not failed me..." I sighed and dug my nails into my rosewood desk  
"Yes Sir..."  
"Sir, Are we still go through with the plan?"  
"Yes we are Moran... but we must be cautious since those imbeciles MESSED UP and let our enemies escape... "  
"Moran, Holmes is still breathing... I cannot go through with the plan here... We need to emigrate."  
"To where, Sir?"  
I sighed and sat in my leather chair  
"I have accomplices in America who could give us residency and helps us complete the plan."  
Moran nodded "Shall I contact them for you, Sir?"  
"Yes Moran..."

FEW MINUTES LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They said they will help you, Sir."  
"Good..."  
Moran nods and walks out of my office, I spin around in my chair and sigh  
"Soon my swan...Soon we will be together and that idiotic sociopathic knight of yours will not get in our way..." I smirk and maniacally laugh, my laughter carries on through the whole building. Everyone hears my maniacal cackling.  
"Soon... Soon..." I mutter and grin to myself.

Your POV

You fell hands grab you and unfurl you from your tight ball and you stop fighting, you didn't struggle...  
you just did...  
nothing.  
You let them drag you through the halls, you kept your head down and didn't utter a word. You felt the cold air against your skin, attacking you like little needles. You remained silent as you felt yourself being pushed into a car, you kept your head down and closed your eyes. Your eyes opened slightly as you felt a familiar needle in your neck, you felt the liquid enter your bloodstream again. You closed your eyes as you felt the drug take toll on your body

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes flutter open, the area around you is unfamiliar. You look down and see that you are now wearing a flowery sundress and had the handcuffs cuffed to you again, you are confused and look around.  
"Hello little swan, I see that you're awake..." Moriarty smirked, you looked at him with no expression in your eyes  
"You're probably wondering where you are and you should be glad to know that you are at a airport..."  
"A-Airport..."  
"Yes my dear, also... I have something for you... A proposition..."  
"What kind of proposition?" You ask  
"One that controls life and death."  
"Aren't all of your propositions about life and death..." You mutter, he grins.  
He brings out a small velvet box and waves it in front of your face  
'No... No...' You shake your head  
"Little Swan, A king needs to be married to the princess to make her his queen... " He smirks and opens the box to reveal a large diamond encrusted ring  
'No...'  
"(YN) (YMN) (LN), You are going to be my queen and there is of course a consequence if you say no..."  
"W-What's the consequence?"  
"Every family member who you love and hold dear will be slaughtered in cold blood before your very eyes... don't you think there has been enough bloodshed my love?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat  
'No... I have to do this... No-one has to die because of me... No-one should die because of me...'  
"My swan... Is that a yes?" He grinned, you kept your head down and nodded  
"Excellent!" He grabbed your left hand and slid the ring onto your ring finger, tears brimmed the edges of your eyes  
"My swan... I want to hear you say something for me..."  
"W-What do I have to say?"  
"Say... that you belong...to ME..."  
Your heart sunk, you felt a tear fall down your cheek.  
"I belong to you, I am yours..." You muttered  
"I didn't hear you..." He teased  
"I belong to you, I am yours." You said a little louder  
"I didn't hear you!" He said tauntingly  
"I BELONG TO YOU AND I AM YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!" You yelled out and felt more tears stream down your cheeks  
"Much better..." He purred and kissed your neck, you flinched and felt more tears crawl down your cheeks  
"Come now my swan, our plane awaits us..." He purred against your neck, you silently whimpered at that.  
He grabbed your cuffed wrist and made you follow him to where the plane was. You kept your head down as you walked to the check in point  
"And the name of you both would be?"  
"Richard Brook and soon to be (YN) Brook." He wrapped his arm around your waist and trailed his fingers up your side  
"Aww what an adorable couple you two are! I'll just need your boarding passes and you two can scurry along!" The woman at the check in smiled

Moriarty dug his nails into your side, you flinched and smiled fakely back at the woman. Moriarty handed the woman the boarding passes. She smiled and showed you and Moriarty to the plane  
"You are a very lucky woman soon to be Mrs Brooke, flying in a private jet with the love of your life... sounds soooo romantic!"

'P-Private J-Jet...' You thought in your head  
"Yes, Only the best for my little swan..." Moriarty grinned and kissed your forehead lightly  
You faked another smile and let Moriarty lead you onto the private jet

"Good girl..." He whispered to you, you flinched and whimpered after hearing that  
You were shown to your's and his seats and you were given one by a window, Moriarty uncuffed you and pushed you into your seat. Your eyes widened as he pinned your arms by your side, a metal cuff appeared and trapped your wrists

"Just for your safety, My swan..." He leaned in and purred into your ear, he got close to your ear and bit it harshly. You whimpered in pain, a trickle of blood dropped down your ear and onto your shoulder. He smirked and licked the blood off your shoulder and licked the blood off of your ear. You whimpered and let tears fall down your cheeks.

He smirked and sat himself down on the seat on the opposite side to you, you laced one of his legs over his other leg. He took out his phone and ear-buds and put them in, he listened to his music and closed his eyes. You felt the jet ascend into the air, you looked out the window and cried as you flew out of an airport known to everyone who visits England...

'Gatwick Airport'...

You felt a few slow tears trickle down your cheeks as a memory of Sherlock runs through your mind, him touching your cheek, him pressing his lips to yours for the first time and when he said 'I love you' to you for the first time. The detective you adored... the man who you fell for... The consulting detective who supposedly couldn't fall in love... The Consulting Detective who fell in love... with you... You felt more tears in your eyes, you looked out the window again and saw that London was slowly disappearing from sight... Then it was gone... London disappeared from sight as the jet ascended higher into the air and nothing but clouds could be seen.

Sherlock's POV

My eyes fluttered open, I groaned as I felt pain in my side and stomach. John was sitting in a chair by my side, he was asleep. He woke up and smiled at me weakly and then I remembered... (YN)  
"He's got (YN), We have to go find her!" I tried to get out of the hospital bed , John kept me down  
"Sherlock, you're still healing, please rest!" John yelled at me, I didn't listen and proceeded to pushing John out of the way.

Ripping the tubes that were connected to my wrists and veins. Nurses and Doctors rushed in and tried to put me back in the hospital. I struggled and pushed them out of the way, punching one of the doctors in the face. As soon as I reached the door to my room, I fell to the ground in pain as I felt the pain of my wound emerge once again. I felt an arm wrap my own arm over someone's neck, the person led me back to my hospital bed. I turned my head to see that it was Mycroft.

He made me lay down on the bed, the doctors reattached the tubes to my wrists. I sat up and sighed as I remembered seeing (YN) in that white dress. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly  
"Brother, We are searching for her, we will find her..." Mycroft said, I sighed and sat by my side, my thoughts were only about (YN)... Her smile, her hair... everything about her.  
She was gone... but I will find her... I'll never give up on her. Never.

Your POV

Your eyes open, you are no longer on the jet. You are in a limo, a black pristine looking limo. You were confused  
"Its good to see that you are awake, Sleeping beauty." Moriarty grinned at you  
You gulped and felt your wrists, the handcuffs were back on your wrists, you sighed. The limo stopped moving, the door on Moriarty's side opened, he got out and pulled you out along with him. There you stood in front of a mansion, it had the feeling of a cottage but looked like a mansion. Your eyes widened  
"Do you like it, my little swan?" Moriarty purred  
You stayed quiet, he led you to the front door. The inside of the mansion/cottage looked expensive and had a familiar feel to it. You saw some of your pictures from your flat were on the mantelpiece.  
It was a picture of you and your dad... tears brimmed your eyes once again.  
Moriarty smirked and wiped them away, he led you to a room. It was a living-room. Paintings were hung and taxidermy of deer were hung on the walls. You shivered as you felt as if the deer's eyes were watching you as you walked. You sat down in a armchair by an old wood burn fireplace. Moriarty sat opposite of you  
."My dear, before we wed I must meet your family..." You shook when he said that  
"Do you not think so?" He purred  
"Y-Yes you should..."  
"Phone them... phone your family and tell them you are engaged and the wedding is in a couple of days time... they will not be worried but they will want to meet me so tell them that they will be picked up and driven to the private jet..." He smirked and threw you his phone  
You caught it and dialed your Mother's number

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-I did it... she's fine with it..." You stuttered out when you finished the call.  
"Perfect..." He grinned  
"Your family will be picked up tonight and brought here where they shall meet me and get to know me... " He stood up and smirked  
"Aren't you a good girl... Since you have been good I shall get rid of the handcuffs and you can be uncuffed till morning." He clicked open the handcuffs and tucked them into his pocket.  
"Come my swan, Let me show you something..." He grabbed your hand and led you upstairs. He opened a door to reveal and a large, Victorian inspired room with ruffled bed covers.  
One bed...

"Do you like our room, my love?" He went up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close so that he could whisper that in your ear.  
You bit your lip to stop yourself from whimpering in fear. He kissed your bruised neck before trailing his hand up your spine.  
"Soon my love, you will be my queen..."  
"Also... The bathroom is there... there's a change of clothes in there for you and a bath has been run for you."  
He pulled away from you and sat himself on the bed. You kept your head down and ran to the bathroom, thankfully the door had a lock. You locked the bathroom door and saw the bath, a large deep bath with thousands of bubbles. You looked at yourself and then the bath. You took your clothes off and stepped into the bath, your skin burned when you stepped in, your cuts and bruises burned when the soapy water touched your skin. You closed your eyes and thought about home. Home wasn't your flat, it was 221B.

221B was your fell into deep thought, your mind drifted to Sherlock and how you first met him. You sighed and felt a single tear fall onto your hands. You wiped it away and felt your fingers start to shrivel up like a prune. You wrapped a scratchy towel around yourself and looked for the clothes that Moriarty had left out for you. The clothes were not inappropriate and were casual. A large old Bee Gees band t-shirt and shorts. You changed into them and put your hand on the lock. Your hand shook, fearing what lied behind the door. You shakily turned the lock and opened the door to reveal Moriarty lying under the covers. You slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. Moriarty crawled over to you and wrapped his arms around you

"Sleep my swan... You must be exhausted..." He purred and kissed up your neck, you flinched every-time he laid a kiss to your neck.  
You nodded and laid down under the covers and laid your head on one of the pillows, you had your back to Moriarty. He wrapped his arms around your waist and wrapped a leg over you, pulling you close. You whimpered when you felt his lips against the back of your neck. You whimpered more and clutched the bed-sheets tightly under your fingers. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep, a vision of Sherlock came into your mind. He waltzed in like a prince and saved you like you were in a fairy-tale... But fairy-tales never come true... He's gone. Sherlock is gone.  
You held that vision of him rescuing you close and dreamed that it was true but you knew deep down that he was dead... he was never going to come for you. You now belong to Moriarty. But you held that vision and daydream close to you, it was your light in the darkness. Your only hope...

Sherlock's POV

I awake to see John standing there with my clothes in his arms, he lays them beside me  
"You've been discharged from hospital." My eyes widened at that, I grabbed my clothes and immediately wanted to get changed.  
John left the room to let me change in privacy, I changed into my clothes slowly and carefully, trying not to rip open my stitches. I was changed and I then shakily stood up, John came back in and helped me up and walked me to the front desk. I was discharged by John and guided to the taxi that he hired. He helped me in, it drove us to 221B. I scrambled out and barged through the front door of 221B and brushed past Mrs Hudson.  
John ran up behind me and apologized to Mrs Hudson for me. I found my phone lying on my desk, I picked it up and contacted every one of my 'friends' from around London to see if they had seen anything or had seen you. I paced around the room and ignored the pain that my wound was creating around my body. I ignored it again and again and kept pacing. The people got back to me and said that they saw nothing and that they had never seen (YN). I sighed in sadness until one got back to me saying  
'I saw something.' My eyes widened and I asked him where he was  
He gave me his location and told him to come to 221B immediately.I kept pacing at that, knowing that we had gotten a lead. A lead to finding you...

Your POV

Light hits your face as your eyes flutter open. Moriarty's arms around your waist and his face in your neck. You wanted him to unravel his arms from around you.  
"Morning..." He purred into your neck  
"M-Morning..."He traced his hand up your side before kissing your neck and getting out off of the bed, he left you there. You sighed in relief when you saw him leave. After a few minutes, He came back with a tray of food. He sat beside you, he made you open your mouth. He spoon-fed you your breakfast and slapped your hand when you tried to feed yourself.  
You felt sick every-time he gave you a spoonful, a forkful of the food. You kept the food down. He used a napkin and wiped your lips. His eyes looked at your lips and grinned when he heard a knock at the door.  
"They're here..." He grinned wider  
You knew he meant that your family was here, that made your heart sink. You had to convince your family that Moriarty was the love of your life...  
"Get changed into something...There's lots of nice things to wear in the wardrobe." He walked out of the room.

You shakily stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, you opened it to reveal all of your own clothes. He had went to your flat most likely and taken your pulled out some clothes that you thought looked nice. You saw that your makeup was on the dressing table. You looked at your reflection and knew that some makeup can cover up the bruises and marks made by Moriarty.  
You got changed and managed to cover the bruises and marks up very well, they looked almost non-existent. You pulled your hair back into a (HOC) and looked yourself in the mirror one last time before walking out of the bedroom. You walked down the stairs to see your family sitting down and talking with Moriarty. They smiled and hugged you, they talked about the wedding. You faked a small smile. There were no seats so Moriarty said  
"You can sit on my lap dear." He smiled.

You gulped slightly and sat on his lap, his arm wrapped around your waist. Your posture was tense and straight. He traced his fingertips on the small of your back. You bit your lip to try and keep your composure. The day continued like that, Moriarty conversing with your family, acting like he was a part of your family. Your mother beckoned you to the kitchen  
"(YN) dear, at first I didn't approve of the idea of you marrying him but I have changed my mind and I give you my blessing! He's such a lovely fellow. Richard is your perfect match!"  
She smiled and hugged you tightly  
'No... Sherlock was...'  
"Thanks Mother!" You faked a smile again and she walked back to everyone. She walked up to Moriarty and hugged him  
"I cannot wait till I welcome you to the family! (FN) would have loved you Richard." She sighed sadly  
"I am so sorry for your loss, Mrs (LN)."  
How dare he!' You gritted your teeth  
"Thank you Richard, please call me (MN)." She smiled sadly at him  
"(YN), Who do you want to take you down the aisle? I can do it if you want." Your grandfather spoke out  
"Thank you." You smiled at him, your cheeks were starting to hurt from you smiling too many times. You were glad that no-one noticed that your smiles were fake except Moriarty.

Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your family had left to go to their hotel, you hugged them tightly and felt a tear fall when you saw them leave. "Its getting late, my little swan. Should we head to bed?" He grinned  
You kept your head down and walked up the stairs. You grabbed the clothes you wore as sleeping clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. You glimpsed at yourself in the mirror, your eyes caught sight of the diamond ring that rested on your ring finger. You looked at it, tears streamed down your cheeks.  
Your hands gripped the sink as you cried deeply. Your form began to shake. You heard the bathroom door open, Moriarty stood there and smirked at you  
"One day... you will love me... one day your heart will belong to me..." He said in a grim, low kept your head down and watched him in the mirror as he walked over to the bed. You looked at yourself and walked out of the bedroom. You sat on the bed, his arms wrapped around you and pulled you down so you laid beside him.  
"You will make a beautiful queen indeed... such a beautiful queen..." He kissed your neck, you began to cry once more. He fell asleep with his face in your neck. You laid there awake, crying with your hand over your mouth so that your sobs were silenced.  
You shook and clutched the bed-sheets tightly in your nimble fingers as the last sliver of light disappeared in the like the hope you had for getting away from Moriarty had disappeared...He had won. Moriarty won. And in a matter of days... You would be his whispered something in his sleep to you  
"Checkmate..."

END OF CHAPTER 11 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock x Reader: A consulting detective in love chapter 12  
(YN) : Your name (LN) : Last name (HC) : Hair colour (EC): Eye colour  
Chapter 12:Caged Bird, Clipped Wings

Your POV

There you woke up, in Moriarty's arms. You felt his warm arms around you, locking you there and making you unable to move. You wanted out of his arms, you felt him start to wake.

"Morning my bride…"  
"M-Morning…"  
"I'll go make you some breakfast…" He releases you from his arms and walks out of the room  
You sit up and look down at your hands, you breathed in and out lightly. Moriarty walked back in holding a silver tray in his hands. He smirked at you and sat down beside you.  
"Open!" You opened your mouth and he proceeded to feed you your breakfast. You gulped it down and let him wipe any remains of the food away from your lips and cheeks. He smirked and caressed your cheek with his thumb

"Tomorrow's the day my love… Tomorrow's the day that we are wed…" You kept your eyes facing the ground.  
He smirked wider and stood up  
"Today you will have a day to prepare… to prepare for the wedding with a few of my… associates… are you alright with that my love?"  
"Y-Yes…"  
"Good!" He smiled and got up from the bed and took the empty plate away.  
You looked in the mirror and shivered when you saw yourself, the bruises had spread and were turning a disgusting blackish purple colour.  
Moriarty came back in and walked over to you and pecked your cheek  
"I have to go my little swan, I'll be back in a few hours! Don't worry I have Moran looking after you till my associates come over!" He smiled and walked out of the room.  
You shakily rose to your feet and walked towards the bathroom. You splashed water in your face, you looked up and saw that your eyes were dull and had no life in them. They looked like the eyes of a doll… cold and lifeless.

You stuttered out a sigh and walked back into the bedroom and changed into some of your clothes. You heard the front door open and slam shut. You sighed as you heard footsteps downstairs  
'Moran is here...' You thought to yourself and glanced at the window. It wasn't locked and the key was hanging from a small string. You walked up to the window.  
'I could escape. As long as Moran doesn't see me.' You thought and opened the window as wide as it could open, you glanced down and saw the small drop.

'I'd probably just hurt my leg, I could still get away from here.'

You put your foot on the window-ledge and stepped up and glanced at the door and saw that it was still closed. You looked down and leaped forwards and fell to the ground, you landed harshly onto the ground and felt your knees scrape painfully against the bit your lip and stood up and sneakily walked away from the wall and made sure you weren't seen by anyone. You walked carefully past the window, you stole a small look into the window to see that Moran wasn't in the living-room.

You felt a presence behind you and was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of hands, you tried to fight back but were defenseless against him. You writhed and struggled as you saw Moran drag you back into the house. You struggled and writhed until he dragged you through and into the living-room. He threw you to the ground  
"Listen here Bitch! You are marrying the boss whether you like it or not, you agreed to do it and you know the consequences!" He snarled, you backed away.  
You knew that it was wise to keep quiet and to wait until he's gone. He kept snarling and walked off. You stood up and looked at where his hands had left their mark on your skin. You shook it off and looked at Moran who was standing by the door. You breathed in and sighed lightly, you saw 3 people approach the front door.  
'The associates are here.' You thought and your thoughts were deemed correct when the front door to the house opened.  
They approached you with bags in hand, they all faffed around and you didn't pay one ounce of your attention to them. You just nodded when they talked and remained quiet. They soon left and left all of your clothes for the wedding with you. You looked at the dress and felt your eyes water but you stopped them and thought  
'No, I won't cry! I won't! If Sherlock was… a-alive he would want me to be strong and to be resilient, I must not give up!' You thought and smiled lightly but hid it when Moran turned his head to look at you. You glared him down and stood your ground. He grumbled and walked away from the door. You turned away from him and sat down on the couch that was in the living-room. You turned your head to see a picture with a knife struck through it. It was a photo of Sherlock. You grasped the knife and pulled it out of the table and the photo. After you picked up the picture, you held it close to you and traced the photo with your fingertips. You heard Moran come into the living-room, you stuffed the picture into your pocket. He came in with a tray of food, you stood up and walked over to the dining table. You sat down and saw a plate of food being placed before you. You looked at it.  
"Eat." He said grimly  
"No." You said plainly, you don't know why but you decided to fight back  
"Eat!" He growled  
You didn't reply as he walked closer to you and grabbed your hair and tugged it harshly  
"EAT (insert word here)!" His voice was gravelly  
You looked at the food and pushed it away, you felt Moran pick up the rather sharp cutlery knife and held it close to your jugular. You gulped but remained calm  
"That's it! You're walking on rather thin ice missy and I will slice your jugular if you anger me more than you already have!"  
"You can't hurt me, if you do then Moriarty will kill you in an instant. I learned that when you took me to the base." You glanced at him  
"You're right but the thing is missy I'm not sure how the boss will react when he finds out about your little escape plan…" He grinned and removed the knife from your jugular and backed away from you

"I won't force you to eat… but the boss will." He walked away from you  
You sighed and saw the once hot food grow cold. You gulped and saw the sun go down slowly. You felt sudden pain in your heart, knowing that tomorrow was the day of the dreaded wedding. You took out the picture and stared at it intently, you held it close.  
'I will be strong for him... '  
You heard the front door open and slam shut, Moran had left and immediately locked the door. You walked and sat in the taxidermy infested living-room. A few moments later, you heard the front door unlock and close. Moriarty walked through and went straight the the room you came to know as his office or study. You stayed quiet as you watched him trudge through the living-room and into his office. You sighed when you saw him enter his office, soon after that you felt your stomach rumble slightly. You walked up to the kitchen and took some crackers and biscuits and ate them quietly. You heard your voice being called from the office, Moriarty wanted to see you. You walked quietly over to his office and pressed a light knock to his door.

Sherlock's POV

I paced the floor until I saw the guy who had the information on Moriarty and (YN). John ushered him inside and told the man to sit down.  
"What information do you have on a man known as Moriarty, from the past few days would be great." I turned my head to look at him.  
"I'm not going to tell you anything." The guy sitting before me had a harsh cockney accent  
I gritted my teeth and glared at the man "I called you here so you could give me information, tell me now!"  
"I'm not going to tell you anything, unless you can persuade me with a little negotiation…" He smirked and rubbed his thumb and his forefinger together to make the hand motion for money. I growled deeply and grabbed the man by his hoodie and threw him to the wall and held the skinny man up.  
"Listen here! Moriarty has kidnapped the woman I love and I am not in the mood for your greedy little games! Tell me now before I make D.I Lestrade aware of your little escapades!" Fury coated my voice, the man before me shook violently.  
"I-I'll tell you okay, please d-don't tell the police about me." I let go of his hoodie and let him stand on his own two feet  
"I saw a black limousine speeding through central London a couple of days ago, I got the license plate and all, it looked as if they were heading to Gatwick Airport."  
"How do you know it was Moriarty's limousine?" John asked  
"I caught up with the limousine and nearly got hit by it, when the window came down I saw him with an unconscious girl in the back-seat with him."  
"He said not to tell the police about it or anyone at all, otherwise he would send one of his men after me…That's all I know." The man ran out of the flat, I saw a figure standing by the doorframe  
"Brother dearest, you do really love her don't you." Mycroft walked into the flat with Anthea  
"I do Mycroft… I do."  
He sighed and told John to check his emails, John checked and saw that he had 3 emails with attachments with them, all of the emails were from Mycroft  
"I asked around and after hearing that they were heading to Gatwick Airport, I asked for the camera footage from 2 days ago and they caught footage of what seems to be Moriarty and Miss (YN)." Mycroft said and showed John and I the footage. After we watched the footage, Mycroft spoke out  
"It seems that they took a private jet to (insert State in America here)."  
I nodded, John put his laptop down and looked at me.  
"I know what you're going to ask brother, And I will help you get her back…"  
"Thank you Mycroft."

Mycroft nodded and handed me an envelope, he left with Anthea by his side. After he left, I rang up Lestrade. I told him everything that we found out and told him about the plan that I had figured out in my head while I watching the footage. Lestrade agreed to help, Donovan even took the phone and said that even she would help get (YN) back. John was in and out of the room and had packed a light travel bag. I was already out of the flat and downstairs, a taxi halted before me. I helped John in and closed the door harshly, I told the taxi driver to go to Gatwick Airport and to go as fast as possible. Lestrade drove behind the taxi with his officers in their cars. I kept thinking about (YN), I kept thinking about if she was okay or not.  
'Stay strong for me (YN)... ' I thought to myself and tapped my fingers on my knee as the taxi drove at high speed towards London's famous airport

Your POV  
You waited until you heard Moriarty say you could enter, you opened the door slightly and walked in. You looked around and couldn't see Moriarty. You heard the door close from behind you, you turned around to see Moriarty standing there. You gulped but kept steady and strong. After he closed the door, he started to back you into a book-case. You looked around and saw no way to escape except for the door. He had you pinned to the tall book-case, he smirked. You kept a blank face and kept a strong posture.  
Moriarty's hand came and struck you across the face two times, you felt the imprint of his hand linger on your face  
"I heard about your little breakout plan from Moran, You know little swan very well that if you disobey me or try to escape… Your family's lives will be the first thing that I take away from you." He growled  
You didn't cry, though you wanted to. You didn't. The slap mark felt as if he had marked you, it was throbbing slightly. He kept you pinned to the book-case, he leaned in and whispered  
"I know what you may be thinking, this may be quite an easy straight through punishment but in reality little bitch… this is only part one of your punishment."  
You felt goosebumps cover your arms as he said that, fear entered you mind  
"Part 2 will be taking place on our wedding night…" He smirked, your face lost all colour when he said that.  
"I do like to follow tradition…" He whispered into your ear, his voice was harsh and animalistic  
"Come my love, night is approaching and the wedding is tomorrow… you'll need your rest." He led you to the bedroom  
You immediately ran to the en-suite to change but it was locked, you fiddled with the doorknob but it wouldn't budge  
"Sorry Dear but Part 1 of your punishment isn't over yet…" He smirked and threw your pajamas to you  
You knew what he meant and you bit your lip as you got unchanged and changed into your pajamas, you felt his eyes on you. You picked up your clothes and put them by your side of the bed. You saw the picture of Sherlock was in the pile of clothes so you made sure you could see the picture when you put the clothes down. You nervously slipped under the covers of the bed. Moriarty grabbed your left hand and played with the diamond ring that rested on your finger. He kissed it before laying down in the bed, he pulled you down and pulled you close to him. He pressed kisses to your neck and traced his fingers up your sides. You flinched but looked at the picture of Sherlock, you smiled at the picture before your eyes fluttered shut.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~ TODAY IS THE DAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOLZOR

You heard a loud ringing noise, you woke up and saw an alarm going off. You switched it off and saw that Moriarty was gone. You sighed in relief but tensed up when you remembered what today was. You gulped and saw a note with a rose by your side. You picked up the note.

Dear (YN),  
Today is the day my bride, the day we are to be wed. My associates will be coming in soon to help you get ready for the wedding. I cannot wait till I make you my queen, Mrs (YN) Moriarty… It has a nice ring to it. You and I will rule an empire of terror and brutality. Your heart will belong to me and it will be mine and mine alone. Remember what I said my dear last night… Keep that in mind when you are walking down that aisle.  
Love your soon to be Husband  
~Jim Moriarty~  
xxxx

You threw the paper away and turned your head to look for the picture of Sherlock. It was gone…  
You sat up and looked for it, you then saw millions of tiny pieces of paper scattered across the floor. It was the picture of Sherlock, torn to shreds. You walked over and gathered up as many pieces of the picture as you could and held it close to you. You heard people walking up the staircase. Then, Moriarty's associates burst in and started pushing you towards the bathroom to wash your hair.

They washed it for you, you still held the tiny pieces of the pictures tightly in your hands. You let them do your makeup and hair. You kept your eyes down and let them do as they pleased with your face and hair. They all suddenly left and didn't come back. You sighed but you perked up when you heard something, you turned your head and saw a little mockingbird sitting on a branch outside of the window, you smiled at the small bird. It was singing a happy song and twittering around happily, it started to fly around the window and you stared at the small bird intently.  
A loud gunshot was then heard, the bird was no longer in sight and feathers were flying everywhere, your smile dropped and you turned your head away. A feather from the mockingbird managed to squeeze through a gap in the window and landed on your lap.

You picked up the feather and held it in your hands with the pieces of the ripped picture. You sighed and looked down at them, Moriarty's words began to echo in your head. You tried to push his words out of your head but it was nearly impossible to do such. The associates came back in and had the wedding dress in their hands. They handed you the dress and left you to get changed. You quietly changed and put the shoes that went with the dress on. You looked at yourself in the mirror, a tall mirror. You looked at yourself and then looked at the feather and pieces of the picture  
'I am just like a caged bird, forced to be entertaining and forced to be owned by a man, my wings have been clipped and my talons have been torn from me... I was once free but everything that is freed must be caged and used...' You thought to yourself. One of the associates came in and smiled at you softly, she had a veil in her hands and a small bouquet. She clipped the veil to your hair and put it over your face. It helped cover the bruise that was left from when Moriarty slapped you last night, the makeup covered most of it but it was still woman smiled and handed you the bouquet before leaving the room.

There you stood alone in the room, you looked at the bouquet and then the ripped up picture. You remembered Sherlock's smile and smiled at it. You kept Sherlock in your mind as you walked out of the bedroom and down-stairs. You kept going through everything you loved about Sherlock as the associates of Moriarty swooned over you and fiddled with your hair, clipping the stray hairs in place as you looked at the bouquet. You closed your eyes and imagined 221B, with Sherlock and John chatting. You smiled at that and kept that image in your head, you hand clutched the bouquet in your hands tightly though your hands refused to stop shaking. The front door opened, and the associates started to lead you outside and led you into a pure white limousine.

END OF CHAPTER 12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock x Reader: A consulting detective in love chapter 13 Finale

A/N- BEWARE OF THE FLUFF! SO MUCH FLUFF! *Dies of writing so much fluff*

(YN) : Your name (LN) : Last name (HC) : Hair colour (EC): Eye colour

Chapter 13: The final act...

Your POV

You were sat inside the pristine, white limousine and gently sat yourself comfortably in the seat. The driver stepped into the limousine and started the ignition. The limousine started to drive to the venue, Moriarty's associates were faffing over your hair and make-up. The bodice of the dress was tight around your stomach and dug into you like a corset would. The limousine reached the venue and stopped, the driver got out and let you out of the limousine. The venue was outdoors and was surrounded by beautiful trees. As soon as you exited the taxi, your mum semi-tackled you in a hug and was muttering about how beautiful you looked. You smiled fakely and had small chat with your family. But it was soon time for the ceremony to begin, your mum and most of your family left and took their seats. Your grandfather held his arm out and looked at you sweetly.

"I'm so proud of you (YN)." He said as you linked your arm with his

You smiled again and started walking when you heard the traditional wedding music start to play

You felt as if you would collapse, you felt as if your knees would buckle.

You felt your heart drop when you saw Moriarty in a pure white tux and a crimson red tie, you kept walking. Your hand was shaking wildly as it held the bouquet. You reached the end of the aisle and kissed your grandfather's cheek, he kissed yours and went to go sit down next to your teary eyed mum. Your eyes widened when you saw red dots on the back of their heads. Moriarty grinned when he noticed that you spotted them and drew your attention back to him, he held your hands tightly.

Your mind drifted, you didn't listen to anything that the vicar had to say.

You snapped back when you realised it was your turn.

"Do you (YN) (MDN) (LN) take Richard Brooks to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

You shakily replied "I-I do…"

Moriarty said "I do." soon after you did

You felt him raise your hand up and another cold metal graced your finger.

You were given the other ring and you shakily put it on his ring finger, you felt as if you would drop the ring.

"And if there is any reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…" The vicar said loudly

The wind was the only thing that could be heard… until a voice echoed through the open aired venue.

"I object!..." A familiar voice could be heard, your head whipped around to see who it was.

You felt the tears you held in for so long stream down your cheeks as you saw him…

Sherlock… your Sherlock…

There he stood, in a black tux. His scarf still adorned his neck.

"Sherlock…" You choked out, you turned on your heels and wanted to run to him.

You were grabbed by Moriarty, he had one arm on your waist and the other hand held a shotgun at your head

"Glad you could make an appearance Sherlock, but it's too late!"

You struggled in Moriarty's arms and tried to get out

"This is the final act of our play!" Moriarty grinned

"And you lost! You lost the game Sherlock!"

You looked at Sherlock, you then turned your head slightly towards Moriarty and knew what you needed to do. You raised your right leg slightly and aimed without Moriarty noticing. You then kicked upwards and hit him in his private area. He groaned in pain and let go of you, the gun went off and ricocheted off one of the fake pillars that held up the garland of flowers at the altar. You dodged the bullet as it came hurtling back and Moriarty dodged it too. He was on the ground and was groaning in pain. The gun was by his hand and he was reaching for it, you kicked the gun away and looked up to see that all of Moriarty's snipers had been reprimanded and all of the sniper dots were gone from your family member's heads. You then looked down at your hand and immediately ripped the two rings from your left hand and you threw them harshly to the ground and you stamp on them with the heel of your shoe, you watch the diamond in the engagement ring crack as your heel collides with it.

You turn your head to see Sherlock still standing there, you smile lightly and start walking towards him slowly. He smiles at you and watched you walk towards him.

As you get closer to him, he opens his arms wide. You then start to run until you leap into his arms and coil your arms around his neck. His wrap around your waist as he spins you around, your face is nuzzled into his neck. He spins you around a couple of times, his touch is like feathers. He sets you down on the ground, you take your head out of his neck as your feet touch the ground. You look up at him, his hand graces your cheek and touches it softly. You felt him wipe the remaining tears from your eyes. You smiled at him. he smiled down at you.

Your hand touched his scarf, your fingers wrapped around the fabric and tugged him down. You pulled him down until his lips met yours. At first he's surprised but he soon responds and wraps his arms around you. Your hands leave his scarf and then travel up to his shoulders where they wrap around them. The both of you smile into the kiss and slowly you feel your once tight, pinned up hair slowly fall and bounce of your shoulders. The two of you separate and stare into one another's eyes.

"You're alive!" That's the only thing that you could manage to say out

"You can't kill a Holmes off that easily." He smiled widely at you

You smiled back at him and intertwined your fingers with his, he slowly led you into a taxi. You rested your head on his shoulder as he sat down beside you while an exasperated looking John sat in the passenger's seat. You heard the ignition start and the beating heart of Sherlock. Those two sounds softly lulled you to sleep…

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You soon awake to the familiar sound of raindrops against windows, your eyes crack open to see that you were now in what seemed to be a London Taxi

'How did we get back to London so fast?' You asked yourself but pushed that aside when you saw Sherlock look at you softly

"We're almost there." He smiled brightly, you smiled back

A few minutes later, the taxi stopped and John got out and opened the door. The rain had stopped and Sherlock got out before you and lifted you out of the taxi bridal style. John opened the front door to 221B and walked up. Sherlock carried you upstairs and looked down at you with such compassion in his eyes. You smiled up at him and leaned your head on his chest as he carried you into the living-room. He carried you over to the sofa and laid you down on it so gently, he laid you down as if he was holding a piece of fragile glass. You smiled at him and kicked your shoes off. He sat next to you and pulled you close, his hand came to rest in your hair and his fingers began twirling in your hair. You smiled and rested your head and hand on his chest, your ear was pressed up against where his heart is, you listened to the soft but hard beats of his heart. You sighed and felt all the emotions that you've been holding in since your capture slowly but surely release and you felt your body relax as you felt Sherlock's soft and caring hand caress your cheek and play with your hair ever so gently.

TIME SKIP AGAIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up from a small nap and found that Sherlock was no longer beside you, you sat up and looked around. You suddenly heard swearing emitting from the kitchen and the smell of burnt food travelled from the kitchen and through the whole of 221B. Soon after, smoke alarms started going off and a swearing Sherlock came out from the kitchen with a broom in hand as he started whacking the smoke detector. It finally went off, he sighed and turned his head to see you sitting there.

"I tried to make dinner…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

You giggled softly and smiled at him, he cracked a smile.

John then entered with his laptop and what seemed to be speakers in his arms, you looked at him confused as you watched him plug it in and turn the volume up on the speakers. You were still confused until you heard beautiful classical music come out from the speakers, the melody echoed beautifully through 221B. You smiled softly as you saw Sherlock hold his hand out for you.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile on his face

"You may." You said softly as you took his hand

You and him got into position and started to waltz to the music, the two of you never broke eye-contact as you waltzed around the room. The dress you were wearing twirled elegantly when Sherlock twirled you around. You and him stayed in rhythm with the music and you and him felt as if it was only you and him.

Just you and him…

John watched from the side and snapped a couple of pictures and took a couple of clips on his phone, he knew he was going to upload them to his blog later.

You didn't notice and continued to waltz with Sherlock, he dipped you and twirled you around like a ballerina and held you delicately and you continued waltzing to your hearts content.

The music slowly ended and John unplugged the speakers and laptop and saw that the two of you still continued to waltz without the music. John smiled at the two of you and left you two alone. You continued to waltz until you decided to slowly sway instead. Your arms were over his shoulder and his were wrapped around your waist. Your head was in his shoulder while his gently rested in yours. You swayed from side to side and heard Sherlock humming the tune to 'Flower Duet' from Lakmé. You sighed in delight and kept swaying with him until you heard him stop humming. You lifted your head from his shoulder and he lifted his head away from yours. He smiled and kissed you with passion which you immediately reciprocated. The two of you ended the kiss and kept your eyes locked. You then felt him pick you up bridal style once more which made you giggle. He carried you up to his room and laid you down on the bed, you sat up and smiled at him. He smiled back at you and kissed your forehead lightly "I'm going to get changed." He smiled and grabbed some pajamas, he went into his own bathroom and changed into the pajamas. He walked back over to you and grabbed a pair of old pajamas. He picked them up and handed them to you. "Thank you." You kissed his cheek and headed to the bathroom

A few seconds later, you called out for Sherlock.

You poked your head out from behind the bathroom door

"I can't untie my dress… can you help?" You asked, looking embarrassed.

"Of course." He smiled softly

You smiled and turned your back to him, he started undoing the ties of your dress for you. You felt yourself finally able to breathe once the final tie was untied. You thanked Sherlock before holding your dress and closing the door of the bathroom where you got changed into the pajamas.

You exited the bathroom with the dress in your arms, your face was cleaned and no longer was covered in makeup. You dropped the dress on the floor and walked over to the bed where Sherlock was lying with his head against the head-board. You smiled at him and climbed onto the bed. He turned his head to look at you, he opened his arm for you which you complied with and you immediately cuddled up with him on the bed. Your head rested on his chest again and his fingers started to play with a strand of your hair which made you chuckle.

He leans down and presses a light kiss to your forehead and then your lips, he pulled away after a little while and smiled at you before saying one last thing before you felt him fall asleep

"I love you (YN) (LN)."

"And I love you too, Sherlock Holmes." You replied as you felt his breathing shallow as he fell asleep

He pulled you closer as he fell into deep sleep, the closer he pulled you… the more you felt safe. You felt protected and safe in his arms as the beating of his loud heart and his breathing lulled you into a soft slumber. The funny thing was, your hands stayed interlocked and you felt him hold it tighter as you fell into a soft sleep where no nightmares haunted you. Only dreams, dreams of Sherlock and you…

You nuzzled close as you felt the sandman send you into a soft, undisturbed slumber…

In the beginning, you knew that falling in love with him was a risk. A man known for his incapability to have sentiment or to express emotion. You knew of the risks that would be thrust upon you if you got involved with him… But you did anyway. The thing is, falling in love is always a risk. A risk that many people take, you took the risk… Sherlock took to the risk too. Love is a funny but scary thing, some love is sunshine and rainbows and for others it is saddening and heart-wrenching. Not many people have a love like you and Sherlock have. The love you share is as dangerous as one of his cases. Obstacles were thrown at the two of you since the beginning and more are sure to be on the way. But whatever obstacle that blocks the path that you and Sherlock are following, while be pushed aside and dealt with. Because love is an obstacle course, there are many dangers. But you and Sherlock knew that all of the obstacles and the pain was worth it…And he was your consulting detective, your Sherlock.

He was your consulting detective in love.

And danger is what makes your love stronger…

The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes!

I am crying right now since I have reached the end of my first fanfiction. This has been a remarkable experience and there are plenty more fanfictions to come. I feel sad saying goodbye to my first ever series but it's been a good time. All of the fun and great motivation given by you guys and my own family has kept me going. I still can't believe that I only published my fanfiction last year. Its seems like yesterday to me. More new series will be coming soon, I'm planning many new fanfictions for you all to enjoy! Remember the vote the new series poll is still up and you can vote until Wednesday! I will announce the winning one on Wednesday!

Also I would like to thank someone

IsobelAbbey (on Wattpad,Quotev and irl)

Thank you so much for being so supportive and for being with me through the whole of it! I remember the times when you read my drafts for the chapters during classes when we were bored and how funny your comments are irl and on my story! Thank you! 3 I love you! Your always there for me and I will always be there for you! 3

I guess this is my author's note… The last one I'm properly going to make about this series. I am so glad that you all stuck with me and kept reading my fanfiction. I love you all so much! Thank you for all the votes and comments!

Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes! I'll see you in a different story!

~AgentLlamaSocks341 aka Sophie~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
